Vacaciones en la Riviera
by Londony
Summary: Para Hermione es otro día de trabajo en el Ministerio,hasta que aparece Draco Malfoy y le da la peor noticia que pudo imaginar:Su preciosa hija Rose se fugó con Scorpius durante las vacaciones,ahora deben buscarlos en la RivieraFrancesa:Juntos!DMxHG SMxRW
1. ¿Mi Rose y Tu Scorpius? Jamás!

_**Hola, hola!! Aquí traigo una historia que trató de ser oneshot, fracasó en su intento y se convirtió en un fic de 3 o 4 capítulos. Lo siento, pero no se me dan mucho las historias cortas.**_

_**Es principalmente para celebrar los 100 Reviews de mi fic "Con Absoluta Discreción" y pues para dejar salir la idea que me daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza: el retorcido plan de juntar en un mismo fic a Draco y Hermione, y, a Rose y Scorpius.**_

_**Espero que les guste y por supuesto que me dejen sus reviews.**_

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**I**

**¿¿Mi Rose y Tu Scorpius?? ¡Jamás!  
**

Sus pasos elegantes y su andar aristocrático llamaban la atención de los que pasaban a su lado, vestido por completo de negro dejaba que su capa ondeara suavemente por su rápido movimiento. Ignoró a quienes se lo quedaban mirando, y a los que le saludaban cortésmente sólo les respondía con un fugaz movimiento de cabeza: necesitaba llegar pronto y estúpidas conversaciones triviales y con objetivos clientelistas lo único que lograrían sería retrasarle.

Se detuvo de repente frente a una puerta de roble en la mitad del pasillo, entró sin llamar, una mala costumbre producto de su arrogante estilo de vida; y se vio de repente en medio de una antesala amplia donde una bruja joven escribía memos a toda velocidad con una vuelapluma. La secretaria del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica alzó la vista de sus pergaminos y se sorprendió al ver a aquella imponente figura masculina frente a ella.

-Necesito hablar con tu jefa.-dijo sin presentarse, aquello sobraba, todo el mundo sabía quién era. Avanzó hacia la puerta y puso su mano sobre el pomo sin ni siquiera esperar respuesta, la joven rubia se puso de pie rápidamente y trató de impedírselo.

-Pero, señor Malfoy…-murmuró antes de que él abriera la puerta y se encontraran de repente en un amplio despacho donde una mujer, que estaba sentada en el escritorio de caoba brillante, se distrajo de sus asuntos para ver al par de visitantes que tenía. Alzó una ceja al ver que no era otro que aquel prepotente ex-Slytherin quien la importunaba de aquella manera.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Granger.-Hermione frunció el entrecejo al escuchar sus palabras y miró a su secretaria que lucía un poco confundida y apenada.

-Lo siento, señora Weasley. Intenté detenerlo pero…-Hermione la interrumpió con un gesto de su mano.

-No te preocupes, Mary.-dijo ella en un tono que le indicaba que en realidad sí debía preocuparse-Ahora acompaña al señor Malfoy a la salida.

El aludido sólo sonrió arrogantemente por cualquier respuesta y se adentró aun más en la oficina de la heroína de guerra.

-Creo que no me escuchaste bien, Granger…-dijo arrastrando las palabras con burla, como en los viejos tiempos-Necesito hablar contigo, o mejor, voy a hablar contigo. Quieras o no.

Hermione golpeó con fuerza su escritorio haciendo temblar a su empleada y sonreír a su visitante, lo miró con furia, igual como lo hacía en el colegio; y escupió cada palabra impregnada del más profundo odio:

-Mary, déjanos solos…-no tuvo que decirlo otra vez, pues la chica salió de la oficina como un bólido y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Mucho mejor, Granger.-Era la tercera vez que lo hacía, la molestaba llamándola por su apellido de soltera, y al igual que durante su adolescencia le divertía ver aparecer ese brillo de odio en sus ojos. Ella se levantó de su silla de golpe, apoyó ambas manos en su escritorio y le gritó a la cara:

-¡Malfoy!-él sólo sonrió y ella notó que alterándose sólo le estaba dando gusto a ese hurón botador, entonces añadió más calmada y como si le explicara algo a un niño de tres años-Malfoy…es Weasley, a ver, repite conmigo: Weasley…

Él rubio hizo una mueca de desprecio con su boca, se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba frente a él. No dijo nada ni se movió, le dio a entender que esperaba que ella se sentara para comenzar a charlar de aquellos asuntos importantes que le afectaban a los dos. Ella resopló desesperada y se tumbó sobre su silla cruzando los brazos.

-No puedo creer que estés tan orgullosa de llevar ese apellido…-dijo mirándola con un poco de asco en su cara-Pero no es precisamente eso lo que me trae a aquí hoy, aunque sí tiene algo que ver…-Ella le miró impaciente y comenzó a acomodar los papeles que estaban regados por todo su escritorio, le apremió a seguir lanzándole una mirada furiosa. Él sabía que sus próximas palabras le mortificarían como nada en el mundo así que sonriendo un poco la miró fijamente con sus ojos grises brillando malvadamente-¿Sabes dónde está tu hija en este momento…Weasley?-arrastró cada sílaba del apellido lentamente.

Ella alzó sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada burlona de Malfoy, en su rostro se pintó la más absoluta expresión de preocupación. Su hija estaba en Glasgow, en casa de su mejor amiga Lindsay McGonagall, sobrina de su antigua mentora y en cuyos padres confiaba plenamente. Pero por alguna extraña razón, estaba segura que ese era un asunto que no tenía porque conocer, y mucho menos, interesar a Draco Malfoy. Trató de tranquilizarse y demostrar seguridad:

-Nos pidió permiso a su padre y a mí…-dijo lentamente y mirando su altanero interlocutor-Para ir durante un mes a casa de su mejor amiga este verano y…

-Y…-dijo el rubio moviendo la cabeza como decepcionado-Tú y la comadreja fueron lo bastante tontos como para creerle…

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!-gritó golpeando con sus puños la mesa fuertemente-¡Explícate en este momento!-¿Quién rayos se creía Malfoy para insinuar que su hija no estaba donde le había dicho cuando ella misma la había escuchado gritar el nombre del lugar metida dentro de la chimenea? Rose era una hija ejemplar, la mejor alumna de su clase, nombrada prefecta a comienzos del curso pasado y si proseguía ese camino sería Premio Anual al llegar a séptimo, nunca había tenido problemas disciplinarios como sus primos James y Albus (Lo llevaban en los genes Potter, al parecer), siempre la obedecía y por primera vez le pedía permiso para irse tanto tiempo a casa de una amiga… ¿Cómo podían negarse?

-¿Esa chimenea tiene salida internacional?-preguntó Draco como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que le gritó la histérica mujer. Ella se quedó como paralizada por unos instantes procesando aquella extraña pregunta que nada tenía que ver con su hija, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-exclamó un poco confundida. Malfoy se puso de pie caminó hacia la chimenea privada que estaba empotrada en la pared. Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró impaciente: ¿Era esa la misma chica que fue declarada como la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts de su generación?

-Pregunté si la chimenea tiene salida internacional.-habló lentamente gesticulando cada palabra como si ella fuera tonta mientras sus ojos fríos poseían un ligero destello-Tú sabes, se dice internacional cuando hablas de otros países.

-¡Por supuesto! Mi rango exige recibir y hacer cortas visitas de asesoría al extranjero.-dijo con una nota de orgullo en su voz. Draco giró los ojos y resopló:

-No te pregunte por tu rango, Granger…aunque gracias por aclararlo.

-¡En la puerta hay una placa! -dijo ella enojada otra vez-¡Y en la placa dice: Hermione Jane Granger, Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica!

Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido y comenzó a carcajearse de la castaña furibunda que tenía frente a él. Ella se dio cuenta del tonto error que había cometido mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-¡Cómo digas, Granger!-dijo sosteniéndose de la repisa del hogar sin parar de reír. Parecía un chiquillo al que le acababan de contar un chiste muy gracioso, lo que hizo que Hermione se enojara aun más.

-Weasley…-masculló entre dientes, avergonzada y furiosa-Hermione Jane Weasley…

-¡Como quieras!-dijo Draco apartando con elegancia una lágrima que se le había escapado por la risa-Te invito a que me acompañes a hacer un viaje para despejar las dudas que acaban de surgir en tu cabeza.

-Yo no tengo ninguna duda acerca del comportamiento de mi hija, Malfoy…-gruñó Hermione bastante malhumorada-Ella está en Escocia y…

-Berethy es una de las elfinas domésticas de nuestra mansión de veraneo en la Costa Azul…-la interrumpió Malfoy de repente tomando un puñado de polvos Flu del recipiente que estaba en la repisa-Y me informó que mi hijo llegó de improviso ayer por la noche para pasar allá dos semanas de sus vacaciones.

-No me importan los detalles de las ostentosas vacaciones de tu retoño…-dijo severamente y acercándose a él para exigirle que dejara los polvos en su lugar. Él enarcó una ceja y añadió sarcásticamente:

-¿Ni siquiera si Berethy me dijo que está acompañado de una chiquilla pelirroja a la que muy dulcemente llama Rosie…?

Hermione abrió los ojos impresionada, no podía articular palabra mientras miraba el rostro arrogante de Malfoy frente a ella. Por primera vez desde que había llegado lo notó un poco ofuscado, tal vez por el hecho de repetir algo que pasaba y que no le gustaba para nada.

Era imposible. Rose, su linda y pequeña Rose. Todo tenía que ser una mala broma de aquel ex-Slytherin prepotente que había amanecido aburrido ese día y decidió ir a molestarla para recordar buenos tiempos. Sacudió su cabeza para despejarla un poco, tal vez sólo había sido una corta visita, su hija no saldría del país sin su permiso, era una niña buena… ¡La mataría si aquello era cierto!

-No es posible, Malfoy…-dijo comenzando a respirar agitadamente-Mi Rose nunca me desobedecería, mucho menos para…para…-las palabras se le atoraron en garganta y no pudo seguir mientras su retorcida mente le mostraba cosas que no quería ver.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para pasar dos semanas idílicas y románticas con mi hijo en una mansión de ensueño en la Riviera Francesa mientras comparten una cama, todas las noches, donde precisamente no duermen?-dijo Malfoy bastante irónico robándole el poco aliento que le quedaba-Creo que ahora tal vez quieras acompañarme…-y dicho eso la tomó su varita e hizo aparecer fuego en la chimenea, arrojó el puñado grande polvos Flu y la agarró sorpresiva y fuertemente por el brazo acercándola a él, mucho, demasiado. Entraron a las llamaradas verdes y mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza exclamó:

-Malfoy Château. Nice. Côte d'Azur. France.

Ambos dieron giros por minutos y minutos, para Hermione fue el peor viaje de su vida, sobretodo porque estaba abrazada a él…aunque sentía algo de protección estando tan cerca de aquel rubio con ínfulas de dios. Sabía que la rodeaba con sus brazos pues la Conexión Flu estaba hecha para viajes individuales, era cuestión de comodidad…pero se sentía triste, decepcionada; estaba por completo desconsolada, nunca pensó llegar a sentirse tan desilusionada, cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Malfoy, mientras todo seguía girando y ya no veía pasar imágenes a toda velocidad. Así estaba mejor.

Draco se sorprendió al notar que apoyaba su cabeza sobre él, alzó una ceja y sonrió levemente: Al parecer la noticia le había afectado más de lo que pensaba. En un acto inconsciente la apretó más en contra de él, ensanchó su sonrisa al pensar que su hijo le estaba facilitando las cosas y se recordó mentalmente agradecerle cuando todo terminara.

Las vueltas que daban se detuvieron de pronto y cayeron con estrépito fuera de la chimenea blanca de una sala lujosa. Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el rostro de Malfoy sólo a milímetros del suyo ¡¿Estaba acaso encima de ella?! Lo golpeó con fuerza en el pecho y se levantó de un brinco.

-¡¿Qué pretendías?!-gritó alejándose de él-¡¿Crees que no puedo viajar sola por polvos Flu?!

Él se levantó lentamente y, con movimientos suaves, sacudía todo el hollín que había quedado en su túnica negra. Desabrochó su capa e inmediatamente una pequeña elfina doméstica apareció junto a él, la tomó entre sus brazos y volvió a desaparecer. Hermione miró atenta e indignada el espectáculo y espero una respuesta por parte del Malfoy.

-Por supuesto que sé que puedes viajar sola por Red Flu, Granger…-dijo arrastrando las palabras y acercándose a ella, que al oír de nuevo su apellido de soltera apretó con fuerza los puños-Pero estoy seguro que nunca podrías pronunciar bien "Malfoy Château. Nice. Côte d'Azur. France." Y no quería que terminaras en Argelia o Indonesia, por lo que decidí abrazarte…-hizo un breve gesto de asco seguido por una sonrisa de burla y continuó-Perdóname por mis buenas intenciones…

-Como digas…-murmuró enojada sabiendo que él tenía razón, se cruzó de brazos y miró alrededor, se sorprendió de cuan hermosa era la sala a la que habían llegado y que por el inmenso ventanal que hacía de puerta de un amplio balcón, se tenía una preciosa vista de la costa. La brisa marina entraba inundando todo el lugar y ella inconscientemente se movió hasta allá.

Recordó entristecida como su hija había traicionado su confianza y suspiró desganada apoyando ambas manos en el barandal, dejó que el viento fresco, salino y suave acariciara su rostro mientras trataba de justificarla al recordar que de adolescente se hacen muchas estupideces. Si sólo le hubiese contado ella hubiera entendido y, tal vez, le hubiese otorgado el permiso…después, por supuesto, de hacerle un encantamiento que mantuviera a Malfoy hijo lejos de ella.

Y ahí llegaba a otro punto importante de la cuestión ¿Por qué tenía que ser el hijo de Draco Malfoy? ¿Es qué no había otros chicos inteligentes y guapos en Hogwarts que justo se tuvo que fijar en el hijo del Hurón Malfoy? Suspiró nuevamente y se distrajo mirando el mar por otro par de minutos.

-Mi hijo también me dijo que se iba a Escocia…-escuchó una voz suave junto a ella, se había acercado y ni siquiera lo había notado-Y al parecer así lo hicieron hasta ayer. No creas que eres tú la única que se siente traicionada, Granger. Scorpius nunca me había dado problemas…hasta ahora.-se giró a verlo y detalló como su rostro había cambiado poco desde su adolescencia, ahora se veía más maduro, pero seguía teniendo los mismos ojos fríos y grises, la misma nariz delicada y respingada, su piel era igual de blanca y pálida, y sus labios tan finos y delgados como… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué hacía ella mirando de esa forma a Malfoy?! Se sonrojó como una chiquilla y volteó a ver el mar enojada y reprendiéndose fuertemente.

-Bueno, yo me voy a buscar a mi hija y a llevármela a casa…-trató de entrar a la sala cuando escuchó que él le hablaba otra vez:

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas a buscarla…?-comentó arrastrando las palabras con burla sin dejar de mirar el mar. Hermione se detuvo enojada y volvió al balcón rezongando por lo bajo una maldición hacia Malfoy. Él sonrió sintiendo la suave brisa sobre su cara-Berethy…

-Dígame, Amo…-contestó la elfina apareciendo a su lado mientras hacía una reverencia y provocando que Hermione diera un respingo por la sorpresa.

-¿Dónde está Scorpius?-dijo volteando a mirar a Berethy. Ella asintió y dijo con voz grave:

-El amo Scorpius salió muy temprano en la mañana con su amiga Rose.-hizo una nueva reverencia y observó con curiosidad a Hermione que estaba junto a él-¿No viene la ama Astoria?

Draco hizo una especie de mueca y miro rudamente a la elfina, luego suavizó la expresión y contestó, aunque no tenía que hacerlo:

-No, no viene. Pero esta es Hermione…Weasley. La madre de Rose, la amiga de Scorpius, y se quedará el día de hoy con nosotros.

-¿Preparo una habitación para la señora Hermione Weasley…o se quedará en la habitación del amo como su hija se queda en la del joven amo Scorpius?

Draco abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la declaración de su elfina, en cuyos ojos pudo ver un destello de maldad, se giró para ver a Hermione y notó como su cara antes sonrosada ahora había perdido cualquier color. Cuando se pudo recuperar de la sorpresa inicial, sonrió de medio lado y se preguntó interiormente si Granger estaría así por la revelación sobre las travesuras de su hija o por la atrevida propuesta de su elfina.

-No estará aquí para la noche...pero puedes servir el almuerzo para los dos mientras esperamos a nuestros hijos.

La elfina hizo nuevamente una reverencia y desapareció. Draco se giró para ver a su atónita huésped y le dijo mientras entraba a la casa:

-Entra, Granger ¿O planeas quedarte ahí afuera?-ella le siguió como una autómata y una vez en la espaciosa sala se dejó caer en un cómodo sofá, Draco se colocó frente a ella y cruzó los brazos mientras la miraba con reprobación-¡Vaya que eres maleducada, Granger! ¡Ni siquiera te he invitado a sentarte!-se sentó a su lado y la miró de reojo. No se contuvo y soltó un comentario burlón-¡Yo que llegué a pensar que tu hija sería una copia exacta a ti: una comelibros, mojigata amante de las reglas! ¡Ya veo que me equivoqué! ¡Parece que disfruta mucho burlándose de sus padres!

Hermione no pudo más y rompió a llorar, se sentía más que decepcionada y las palabras de aquella rastrera serpiente malintencionada sólo lograron ponerla peor. Se apoyó, sin darse cuenta, sobre su pecho mientras pensaba cómo le contaría todo aquello a Ron.

Draco suspiró desesperado, no quería a una sentimental, sensible, ex-Gryffindor y hermosa madre llorando encima suyo, por las travesuras de su hija…Un momento, ¿Había dicho hermosa? Se rascó la nuca, dudoso, y procedió a abrazarla. Alzó los hombros y dejó que se dibujara en su boca una sonrisa 100% Malfoy. Al parecer las cosas tomarían un rumbo inesperado.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus reviews. Me encanta el potencial que tiene esta historia...jejeje**_

_**Les mando un beso gigante.**_

_**Londony S. **_


	2. La Tregua

_**Hola, hola!! Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí me aparezco yo como sorpresa de navidad. Mi fic bandera "Con absoluta Discreción" ha alcanzado los 200 reviews y como celebración de ello decidí terminar este cap que tenía incompleto por allá en alguna carpeta en mi pc.**_

_**Soy muy mala, pero tal vez no espere llegar a los 300 reviews para poner el tercer capítulo Muhajajajaja...Estoy bromeando, sólo eso ¬¬**_

_**Les agradezco mucho el que lean mis historias y pues les envío un beso navideño gigante y un abrazo aun más grande.**_

_**Para todas las que querían saber que se traen Draco y Scorpius entre manos pues eso será bien explicado el proximo cap n.n (Sí que soy mala, no?) y pues todavía no aparecen nuestros fugitivos. Sin nada más que pedirles un review como regalo de navidad, me despido.  
**_

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**II**

**LA TREGUA**

Draco la observaba cuidadosamente mientras ella alzaba con las manos temblorosas un pocillo lleno de té que Berethy acaba de llevarles. La taza se movía peligrosamente mientras ella intentaba ahogar su llanto nuevamente. No conocía hasta que punto podía Granger odiarlo, está bien que él tampoco se esperó nunca que su único hijo se enamorara de la hija de la comadreja, pero definitivamente lo tomó con mucha más calma que ella.

Suspiró al ver que una cuantas gotas de la bebida caían sobre el platillo antes de que el té siquiera rozara los labios de la castaña destrozada sentada en el sofá frente a él.

-Ten cuidado, Granger.-ella lo miró extrañada y le interrogó con la mirada ¿Acaso estaba él preocupado por el hecho de que ella se bañara en té caliente?-Ese sofá en el que estás sentada es tan caro que aun si vendieran todo lo que tienen tendrían que hipotecarme sus almas de por vida para pagarme…-No, seguía siendo el mismo prepotente cabeza hueca de la escuela. Bufó desesperada.

-No sé si estás informado de los últimos acontecimientos.-comenzó ella dejando la taza sobre la mesita que los separaba-Pero ahora somos ricos y tus insultos están algo pasados de moda, sin embargo puedo recomendarte un libro de improperios para que actualices tu listado, o aun mejor, como tengo suficiente dinero, puedo regalártelo.-No era un comentario muy de ella, pero de alguna manera debía callarle la boca a ese tonto presumido. Él esbozó media sonrisa y alzó una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos:

-Al parecer has cambiado un poco, Granger.-ella le miró con suficiencia-Lo digo porque la prefecta santurrona nunca haría esa clase de comentarios tan…

-¿Malfoy?-completó burlona y más segura tomando nuevamente su taza y probando un poco. El asintió con una gran mueca de desprecio en su cara, sin embargo su sonrisa no desaparecía:

-Tal vez… Pero estaba pensando en "despreciables".

-¿Luego no son sinónimos?-dijo ella aparentando incredulidad y sonriendo burlona. Había comenzado a disfrutar aquello. Lo que no había tomado en cuenta era el pequeño detalle de que se encontraba en territorio enemigo y con alguno que otro punto en su contra, Draco llenó su lengua del más ponzoñoso veneno y comentó con sarcasmo:

-Sí, eso es lo que todo el mundo suele pensar…-ella encontró sus ojos con otro par que destilaba frialdad-Pero al menos las mujeres cambian de opinión rápidamente al meterse en nuestra cama. Deberías preguntarle a tu hija qué opinión tiene de Scorpius…También a mi me agradaría conocer esa respuesta y te aseguro que la palabra "Despreciable" no figurará en ella.

Hermione observaba, para su pesar, bastante sonrojada la taza de té que sostenía en sus manos. Malfoy era un maldito bastardo que ahora no dudaba en meterse con su hijita, tal vez hubiese dormido con su hijo (Ese pensamiento la alteraba bastante, por lo que no quería ni siquiera pensar en las otras cosas que había hecho con él), pero eso no le daba el derecho de hablar de esa manera de ella. Tembló de la ira, ya se las pagaría ese hurón desabrido.

Dejó estrepitosamente la taza y el platillo sobre la mesa, sacó su varita del bolsillo y le apuntó a Malfoy que descansaba en el sillón que estaba frente a ella. Él sólo alzó una ceja y se acomodó un poco más en el mullido mueble mientras sonreía irónico: sabía que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano.

-¡Nunca, y óyeme bien Malfoy, nunca vuelvas a hablar así de mi hija!-exclamó presa de una furia incontenible mientras yacía de pie a centímetros de donde él estaba, y aunque esperó una respuesta él sólo chasqueó los dedos y la delgada figura de una elfina apareció en el poco espacio entre ellos. Hermione retrocedió un paso sin bajar su varita y la elfina se adelantó hacia ella-¡¿Vas a usar un inocente elfo doméstico para defenderte?!-retrocedió otro paso y luego otro más, pero Berethy seguía avanzando hacia ella de forma algo amenazante-¡¿O piensas ordenarle que me ataque?!-su última frase provocó que él negara con la cabeza, apoyara su codo izquierdo en el brazo del sillón y descansara su mentón sobre la palma abierta de su mano; como si todo fuera un espectáculo muy entretenido.

-El amo Draco nunca le pediría a Berethy que atacara a una invitada.-comenzó la elfina mirándola malvadamente-El amo Draco es un distinguido caballero, muy respetuoso, elegante y con clase, de gustos exquisitos y maneras delicadas.-él sonrió al oír los halagos de su sirviente mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos-Sin embargo, su comportamiento, señora Hermione Weasley, deja mucho que desear…y lo más probable es que el amo me pidiera que le ayudara a recordar unas cuantas normas básicas de cortesía que toda dama, que se precie de serlo, debe conocer…-ella abrió la boca sorprendida y miraba alternativamente a Malfoy y a la elfina, trataba de comprender aquellas palabras cuando sintió que su varita era halada de su mano y terminaba flotando frente a ella-Primero, nada de varitas y amenazas cuando se está llevando a cabo una conversación entre personas decentes.

-¡Él no es una persona decente!-gritó pateando con rabia el suelo y comportándose como una chiquilla mientras una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba en la boca de Draco. Berethy la miró reprobatoriamente y continuó hablando:

-Segundo, nada de gritos. Nadie que se diga de ser decente puede proferir esa clase de alaridos, muchísimo menos en esta distinguida casa y siendo invitada de su propietario.

-El problema, Berethy, es que la señora Weasley no encaja en el patrón de decencia que nosotros conocemos…-dijo alzándose de hombros y mirando a su elfina con algo de decepción-Nacida y criada por muggles, y luego se juntó con la plebe…

Suficiente. Hermione alargó su brazo para tomar su varita flotante pero esta se alejó rápidamente y terminó en la mano libre de Malfoy. Presa de una impotencia gigante trató de abalanzarse hacia Draco para deshollejarlo con sus propias manos cuando algo invisible la empujó y cayó bruscamente sentada en el sillón.

-¡Te mataré, Malfoy!-gritó tratando de levantarse del mueble y cayendo otra vez como si este le atrajera cual imán-¡Te mataré si vuelves a insultar mi origen, mi sangre, mi familia o mis amigos!

-El no amenazar de muerte a quien le abre las puertas de su casa no es una norma de cortesía…es sentido común.-murmuró la elfina burlona-Señora Hermione Weasley, no quiero repetir lo de los gritos así que…contrólese.-dijo la última palabra con tal voz de ultratumba que Hermione se paralizó y calló al instante, eso sí, no dejó de apretar sus puños con tal fuerza que sus uñas comenzaron a lastimarla-Así está mucho mejor.-miró a Draco que asintió y siguió sonriendo como si todo eso fuera la comedia más divertida del mundo-Y tercero, se debe comer y beber todo lo que le sea brindado; así que por favor…-Berethy chasqueó los dedos y la taza de té de Hermione comenzó a flotar hasta ella, pero la castaña estaba bastante enojada como para ponerse con esas estupideces de tomar té así que la apartó e ignoró. La elfina la miró con gesto rudo y la taza se le acercó otra vez, entonces Hermione, al notar la insistencia la tomó haciendo asentir a Berethy y Draco; ella sonrió malvadamente a su vez y con elegancia volcó su contenido sobre el sillón en el que estaba sentada, produciendo al instante rostros de horror en los rostros de amo y sirviente.

-Ups…Lo siento.-dijo fingiendo estar distraída para luego añadir irónica-La verdad, es que siempre he sido bastante torpe.

Draco apretó sus puños con furia, sangresucia Granger nuca había sido cosa fácil, pero que manchara un sillón que no recordaba cuántos años tenía en esa casa (La verdad, nunca le prestó mucha atención a las historias de su padre respecto a todas y cada una de las cosas de valor que poseían; eran tantas para ser honestos). Su elfina volvió a mirarlo con una clara expresión de odio plasmada en el rostro, él sólo asintió mientras se incorporaba por completo en la silla.

-Como ya le dije, señora Hermione Weasley, debe aceptar todo lo que le sea dado en esta casa.-chasqueó los dedos y la tetera comenzó a flotar hacia ella, Hermione giró los ojos: era realmente estúpido que ahora quisieran obligarla a tomar el té-Por favor, la taza.-ella la puso bocabajo en el platillo y sonrió satisfecha mientras en la cara de la elfina se delineaba una expresión malévola-Bien.-Y sin decir más la tetera llena se volcó sobre la cabeza de Hermione que gritó por la sorpresa. Pensó que habían tratado de asesinarla derramando sobre ella líquido hirviente, pero en realidad el té estaba frio…helado, para ser exactos. Se paró de un brinco mientras chorreaba té por toda su ropa, cara y cabello, dispuesta a gritar, patalear y golpear a todo el que se le atravesase cuando una leve carcajada la hizo mirar a su dueño-El amo es muy amable con la señora Hermione Weasley…demasiado amable, tal vez. Y sólo por eso no le di té caliente, Berethy pensó que la señora lo preferiría como refresco. Ahora si me disculpan…-hizo una pronunciada reverencia en dirección a Draco-Debo ir a terminar de preparar el almuerzo.

-¡Eres una maldita rata, Malfoy!-gritó ella tan pronto la elfina desapareció-¡Yo no tengo que estar aquí, en primer lugar!-él se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a la salida de la amplia sala-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-Hermione comenzó a seguirlo dando grandes zancadas-¡Devuélveme mi varita en este instante!-Draco se acercó a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y se giró a verla con una ceja enarcada a la vez que se detenía al poner el pie en el primer peldaño.

-Lo siento, Granger, pero tú te lo buscaste.-se alzó de hombros y continuó-Eres bastante maleducada y me agradeces bastante mal el favor que te estoy haciendo.

-No me estás haciendo ningún favor.-masculló ella entre dientes y apretando fuertemente sus puños-Lo único que quiero hacer es encontrar a mi hija y largarme de aquí lo más pronto que pueda.

-Pues puedo ver que también te has vuelto estúpida con el paso de los años.-comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras ella se ponía roja de la ira-Ya sabía yo que la estupidez de la comadreja era contagiosa.

-¡Malfoy!-gritó ella como última advertencia.

-¡Dime qué pretendes, Granger!-exclamó él alzando la voz por primera vez y visiblemente desesperado-¿Tomar tu varita, conjurar un _Accio_ y convocar a tu hija a tu lado? ¡Te informo que eso no funciona!-dijo escupiendo cada palabra con una profunda ironía.-ella se mordió un labio mientras trataba de pensar en una respuesta mirando fijamente el suelo. Era difícil si en su mente sólo aparecía la imagen de su hija sonriéndole, aun no podía creer como su primogénita, su Rose, había podido mentirle de aquella manera. Así, que simplemente, se quedó callada.

-Entonces, tú idea es que los esperemos aquí hasta que ellos se dignen en aparecer.-suspiró ella derrotada.

-¿Acaso crees que mi hijo se gobierna solo?-comenzó Draco nuevamente con la ironía-A diferencia de…otros padres, Scorpius no puede hacer lo que se le viene en gana, ni siquiera por ser hijo único Astoria y yo le hemos malcriado…-esbozó una media sonrisa al saber que todas y cada una de sus palabras eran la más grande sarta de mentiras que alguien podía decir jamás, Scorpius no sólo hacía lo que se le venía en gana y era extremadamente malcriado, su personalidad era una copia exacta de la suya cuando tenía dieciséis años (quitando todo lo referente al lado oscuro que a él le había tocado vivir); no sólo estaba sumamente orgulloso de su hijo, sino que también había procurado darle un hogar lleno de amor y otras cursilerías Gryffindor que él nunca tuvo en su crianza; era una familia en la que ambos padres consentían, idolatraban y amaban a su único (y perfecto) hijo, mientras que entre ambos se respetaban y toleraban tanto como se puede hacer en un matrimonio arreglado y sin amor de por medio.

-Yo no he malcriado a mi hija, Malfoy.-escupió Hermione acercándose a él.

-Y yo no digo lo contrario.-añadió en tono conciliador-Debemos esperar aquí, juntos…-Hermione hizo tal mueca de espanto que logró divertirlo aun más-Hay cinco elfos domésticos buscando a nuestros hijos por toda Niza, los encontrarán pronto…Lo prometo.

Ella no supo que decir ante aquello, sólo agachó la cabeza y observó como unas cuantas gotas salpicaban de su cabello hasta el piso, dejando pequeñas marquitas redondas. Al parecer las intenciones de Malfoy no eran tan malas después de todo.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una tregua?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos y descubriendo como brillaban aquellas hermosas orbes grises-Digo, mientras todo esto termina…Si quieres, claro.-ella observó su rostro inescrutable, no podía decir nada si aceptaría o se comenzaría a reír en su cara.

-Por supuesto.-dijo tras meditarlo un momento. Todo marchaba a la perfección-Nada de insultos ni peleas verbales…ni físicas.

-De acuerdo.-respondió ella asintiendo-Ojalá los elfos no se tarden mucho en encontrarlos…-entonces sus ojos brillaron de instinto asesino y añadió-¡Ya quiero tener a esa niña problema frente a mí y…!

-La violencia no es la solución, Granger.-comentó burlón y girándose hacia las escaleras para retomar su camino. Escuchó como ella masculló algo a sus espaldas y le preguntó-Disculpa ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?

-Ejem…Me preguntaba si podrías devolverme mi varita.

-¿Para qué?-dijo comenzando a arrastrar las palabras, recordándole a ella viejos tiempos-¿Para que me ataques otra vez? No, gracias.-añadió irónico. Comenzó a subir mientras ella sin desistir seguía sus pasos. Iba maldiciendo por lo bajo e inventando un plan para lograr arrebatarle su varita, a la vez que observaba el bien formado y masculino cuerpo que avanzaba frente a ella; estando desde esa posición, es obvio que no pudo notar la enorme sonrisa de triunfo de Draco al saber que estaba logrando que subiera a las habitaciones con él.

-Tenemos una tregua ¿O acaso lo olvidas?-murmuró ella sin dejar de perseguirlo-Prometimos no atacarnos.

-Lo siento.-dijo él sin voltearse a mirarla-Pero te prefiero desarmada, Granger. Una cosa más ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- se detuvo en el rellano del segundo piso y esperó por ella que se colocó a su lado y se alzó de hombros.

-Ya la has hecho.-Draco hizo una mueca de fastidio que la divirtió bastante y habló cruzándose de brazos y mirándola burlón:

-¿Se puede saber que pretendes siguiéndome hasta aquí?-sabía que su invitada se enrojecería de vergüenza al escuchar sus palabras y ella no lo decepcionó. Tan sonrojada como una chiquilla, Hermione miró a su alrededor y luego observó la encantadora sonrisa burlona que Draco le mostraba.

-Eh…yo, este, bueno…-se mordió un labio, nerviosa. Entonces se armó de valor y trató de atacar-¿Acaso pretendías dejar a tu huésped abandonada en el primer piso llena de té de pies a cabeza? Qué falta de educación…

Él alzó una ceja ante aquella respuesta y comenzó a caminar hasta una de las puertas que estaban cerca. La abrió y le dejó paso a ella para que entrara primero que él, Hermione le miró dudosa y retrocedió un paso: no tenía ni idea de las intenciones de Malfoy, así que no iba a seguir su jueguito ahora que estaba por completo indefensa, o al menos eso intentaría…

-Por supuesto que no pretendo dejarte con eso encima.-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-Además, manchas el suelo por el que vas caminando, vas a volver un desastre la mansión. Así que entra.-eso último fue una orden directa y clara, por eso Hermione un poco renuente avanzó arrastrando los pies hasta el interior de la habitación.

¡Y vaya que era una hermosa habitación! ¡Una hermosa habitación matrimonial que…! ¡¿Qué?! Se giró espantada hacia donde estaba Malfoy que le sonreía burlón mientras caminaba hacia un armario grande que se encontraba hasta el otro lado del dormitorio. Maldito bastardo…cualquier cosa que pretendiera hacer con ella, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que la iba a conseguir…ella no…ella nunca… ¡Ella no tenía siquiera que pensar en esa clase de cosas con Malfoy! ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

-Malfoy…-siseó ella entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los puños. Él estaba metido casi por completo entre la ropa.

-No creo que la directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica esté pensando que la traje aquí para algo diferente a darle algo de ropa.-sacó de un tirón una camisa blanca de mangas larga y la arrojó sobre la cama, se volteó y comenzó a caminar acercándose muy, muy peligrosamente hacia ella-Porque ¿En qué universo paralelo yo querría algo contigo, Granger?

-Weasley…-susurró con furia ella acercándose aun más a él y haciendo que sus narices casi rozaran-Soy Hermione Weasley…

Draco se acercó lo suficiente para que sus alientos se confundieran y comenzó a sonreír irónica y seductoramente. Hermione se estremeció un poco por la cercanía pero no retrocedió un paso, no le daría ese gusto al hurón botador.

-¿Weasley?-murmuró burlón-No lo creo, no al menos los últimos seis meses que la comadreja ha estado en Australia…-Hermione apretó los puños hiriéndose las palmas de las manos. Malfoy no tenía porque saber eso, tensó su mandíbula por completo a la vez que trataba de contenerse para no estrangularlo con sus propias manos-¿Sorprendida porque lo sé?-comentó arrastrando las palabras-Tengo suficiente dinero y contactos para saberlo todo de ti, _Granger_…

-¿Y para qué querrías saberlo todo de mí…?-dijo ella maliciosa y alzando una ceja. Draco retrocedió un paso inconscientemente, había cometido un error. Hermione sonrió al ver que logró hacerlo alejar, pero para su petrificante sorpresa él, sin previo aviso, estiró sus brazos hacia ella y colocó ambas manos sobre el broche que mantenía cerrada su túnica, y sin más, la abrió y luego la empujó suavemente por sobre sus hombros haciendo que se deslizara por sus brazos estirados a lo largo de su cuerpo y cayera pesadamente sobre el suelo. Ella no había podido moverse siquiera un ápice, ni siquiera pudo tratar de recuperarse de la sorpresa cuando él ágilmente comenzó a abrir los botones que abrochaban su blusa. De piedra, simplemente Hermione se había quedado de piedra.

Draco al ver que ella ni siquiera trataba de resistirse, se detuvo cuando comenzó a ver su ropa interior, se acercó nuevamente a ella y le susurró al oído:

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…No por ahora.-se puso nuevamente frente a ella y esbozó media sonrisa-No te hagas ideas equivocadas, Granger. Sólo estaba echándote una mano con la ropa húmeda…Ahí está esa camisa, te la regalo. Jamás me la pondré otra vez.-entonces añadió con sarcasmo-Y me he podido dar cuenta que extrañas bastante…bueno, estar cerca de alguien. Esperé que al menos te opusieras un poco.

Ella, aparentemente en shock, no se movió hasta que él se alejó aun más. Sin embargo, cuando él intentó irse ella estiró sus manos y antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, le acercó por el cuello de su camisa hasta que sus narices rozaron. Jamás se esperó eso, él debía tener el control de todo, pero sus labios tan cerca lograron desconcentrarlo por un instante, se suponía que…

-Y tú tampoco te hagas ideas equivocadas, Malfoy.-dijo segura y con una voz que sonó escalofriantemente seductora para él-Por lo que me hiciste, mínimo mereces que te castre…Pero, ni me opuse ni te ataqué por aquella tregua que tenemos ¿Recuerdas? -él abrió los ojos sorprendido y trató de hablar cuando puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le calló-Todo por nuestros hijos… ¿Cierto, Malfoy?

Él asintió y se alejó de ella caminando hasta la puerta. Se giró a verla y bastante enigmático repitió sus palabras:

-Todo por nuestros hijos.

Draco decidió esperar que se vistiera afuera, junto a la puerta de la habitación; se apoyó en la pared y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho. Suspiró, si Granger seguía así las cosas no terminarían sino saliéndose de control.

Porque, para ser completamente sinceros, el odio que había sentido siempre por ella había ido desapareciendo con los años. Y por varias cosas de la vida, había querido volverse a encontrar con ella en un territorio neutral, y el ayudar a su hijo a que los padres de Rose no los separaran, era la excusa perfecta. Sin embargo ahora tenía miedo, estaba completamente asustado de que si seguía en el juego planteado por su hijo, y que al principio le pareció bastante divertido, terminara perdiéndose en los ojos de esa mujer.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, sí, todo era por Scorpius, todo era por su hijo y aunque daría todo por ayudarlo, no estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse, no estaba dispuesto a sucumbir ante Hermione Granger, eso nunca.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, y sí, sé que me encanta dejar todo inconcluso y con intriga.**_

_**Como regalo por estas hermosas fechas pues les digo que eso del viaje a la Riviera estaba friamente calculado por los Malfoy...Y no les digo más porque se los arruino, aunque tambien supongo que eso lo han podido deducir de este cap XD**_

_**No siendo más les deseo una MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**_

_**Londony**_

**ESTA ES LA RUTA PARA DEJAR SU REVIEW XD**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	3. Primera Fase

_**Holis!**_

_**Usteden pensarán: Qué le pasa a esta loca? Se pierde un mes y ahora qué?? Pues sí, es cierto, me perdí un mes, pero con paciencia y la ayuda de Merlín he ido actualizando los tres fics que tengo en proceso y he dejado este para el final. Sé que este capítulo correspondia a los 300 reviews de "Con absoluta discreción", pero no había tenido tiempo T_T Prometo ser puntual si llegamos a los 400 con el prox cap XD Es broma!!**_

_**Este capítulo trae una sorpresa y no sé si se la esperen xD Espero que pronto sea mayo para salir de la U y poder escribir con más libertad xD**_

_**Un beso y espero sus reviews**_

_**Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans.**_

_**

* * *

**_**III**

**PRIMERA FASE**

¿Cómo había podido? ¡¿Cómo había podido?! ¡¿Cómo había podido enterarse el maldito de Malfoy que Ron había estado en Australia desde los primeros días de diciembre?!

Lanzó una maldición por lo bajo y renegó tratando de calmarse un poco. No tenía nada de malo, él había viajado por la inminente aparición de un potencial mago oscuro en aquel país y necesitaban refuerzos, entrenamiento y ayuda. Ron Weasley fue elegido por el mismo Ministro para esa importante y peligrosa tarea, no había nadie mejor que él para hacerlo (Quizás sólo Harry, pero por ser el jefe del Departamento de Aurors, no podía abandonar su puesto) y finalmente habían logrado desmantelar el grupo insurgente; justamente el día anterior tras un exitoso ataque lograron capturar al líder de todo aquel movimiento.

Pero no había sido fácil para ella estar sola tanto tiempo, los niños en Hogwarts, Ron en Australia y ella sola en la enorme casa que Ron había decidido comprar una vez que se casaron y que a ella siempre le pareció demasiado exagerada. Lo único que había hecho todo ese tiempo era trabajar, trabajar y trabajar; incluso había decidido saltarse el poco tiempo de vacaciones que le daban en el Ministerio por ser verano: Ron no estaba, Hugo pasaría el final de las vacaciones en casa de los Potter y Rose se había ido a Glasgow…

Apretó los puños hasta casi hacerse daño. Repentinamente había recordado donde estaba y que hacía. Cerró un botón más de la camisa que Malfoy le había dado, dejando aun al descubierto parte del escote. No era un atuendo muy cómodo, le quedaba algo holgada y sus piernas quedaban casi por completo descubiertas.

Bueno, si era cómodo en realidad, muchas veces (mientras los chicos estaban en la escuela) se paseaba así por la casa con las camisas de su esposo; pero no lo era si tenía por única compañía a su peor enemigo de adolescencia. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y puso sus manos en la cabeza. Haló de su cabello húmedo de té un poco fuerte y se reprochaba la debilidad mostrada un rato atrás.

Pero tenía una excusa y esa era que su cerebro había dejado de funcionar, el tener un hombre cerca había logrado dejarla por completo desubicada, porque para su completa desgracia, Draco Malfoy entraba en su categorización de hombre ¡Y qué hombre!

Se mordió el labio reprendiéndose aun más fuertemente. En los últimos tiempos Ron no había podido visitarla: el viaje por red Flu era extenuante y su trabajo también, por lo que en los pocos días libres que le habían dado llegaba a dormir inmediatamente. El día siguiente, si tenía suerte, podía estar con él tal cual debía; eso, claro, si a Kingsley no se le daba por llamarlo a una reunión de emergencia para reportar avances de su misión.

Pero de esa última vez hacían ya casi cinco meses, es decir, su único contacto con su esposo eran unas cuantas cartas enviadas con absoluta discreción pues cualquier cosa podía arruinar su trabajo. Y no es que a ella no le importase, pero…¡Pero se iba a volver loca si seguían así!

Tenía necesidades, ¡Como cualquier otro ser humano! Y eso era algo que debían comprender todos: por eso se atrapó así misma observando el trasero de Rolf, el esposo de Luna en la cena que habían dado el último mes; por eso en un momento de locura mientras tomaba el té con Harry la semana pasada comenzó a imaginarse cómo serían los besos de su amigo, por eso casi muere al notar un instante atrás que llegó a preguntarse qué tal sería el sexo con el Hurón Malfoy…

Ahogó un grito de impotencia ¡No podía, no podía pensar esas cosas! Ella ya era una mujer hecha y derecha ¡No podía comenzar a comportarse como una adolescente descontrolada y llena de hormonas! Se paró de un brinco llena de determinación. Ella era Hermione Granger y…

-Oye, Weasley…bajemos a almorzar, la comida ya está servida.

¡Oh, Merlín! Sí. Ella era Hermione Weasley.

Draco se cansó de esperarla afuera y decidió entrar a la habitación; lo que nunca esperó fue que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse de esa forma al encontrar a la mujer de la comadreja en semejantes fachas. Porque debía recordarlo: Granger era la esposa de la comadreja Weasley.

¿A quién quería engañar?

Que fueran casadas o no nunca había representado un problema para él. Esbozó media sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo entras de esa manera?!-chilló ella indignada aunque consiente que no tenía mucho con lo que cubrirse. Él se acercó un par de pasos y deteniéndose aun a una distancia prudencial susurró:

-Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa.-avanzó otro poco, con cuidado de no alertarla. Hermione bufó y se cruzó de brazos. No dijo nada y decidió dirigirse a la puerta: Sí, lo decidió, pero no pudo hacerlo ¿Por qué? Porque un par de brazos la sostuvieron, empujaron y acorralaron en contra de la pared.

Su respiración se hizo pesada de repente, su pecho subía y bajaba más lentamente de lo normal, pero eso sólo fueron instantes porque enseguida su pulso se aceleró. Trató inútilmente de soltar sus muñecas su agarre, pero su mano se cerraba fuertemente en torno a ellas ¿A quién quería engañar? No forcejeó mucho, o no al menos tanto como hubiese debido. Se decidió a mirarlo a la cara y se encontró con su ya bien conocida sonrisa de "_Soy el dueño del mundo y tú haces parte de él"_, su cuerpo reaccionó a su cercanía y logró que cada poro de su piel se erizara así como notaba como sus piernas flaqueaban de momento.

No podía ser posible, no podía desearlo, no podía querer estar con él: era antinatural. Pero aun así estaba sucediendo. Y aunque tratara de encontrarle una explicación lógica, no podía; aunque tratara de empujarlo y correr, sentía que había perdido cualquier fuerza; aunque tratara de gritarle un millón de insultos, sabía que su lengua se había vuelto de trapo y que ninguno de los músculos de su cuerpo le respondían.

-Quítate, Malfoy…-logró decir huyendo de su mirada gris, clara, penetrante.

-No quieres que me quite…-comenzó él en un susurro y acercando su rostro, logrando hacerle cosquillas con su aliento-No quieres que me vaya…No quieres que deje de tocarte…

Draco había tomado la decisión, pues era entonces o nunca. Y ya sabía él que ella no podría resistirse, su vulnerabilidad estaba al límite en esos momentos. No estaba dispuesto a sucumbir y todo estaría bien mientras él mantuviese el control, así como en ese momento. Los dedos de su mano libre comenzaron a subir por las piernas desnudas de Hermione que abrió los ojos como un par de platos al ver lo que él hacía. Sentía que cualquier lugar de su piel rozado por Draco Malfoy le quemaba profundamente causándole un placer que se negaba a sentir, apretó fuertemente las mandíbulas tratando de reprimir un gemido que pugnaba por salir y que se escapó al notar como Malfoy anulaba la cantidad de espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Su perfume llenaba sus sentidos y cerró los ojos tratando de buscar la mejor forma de oponerse, pero no la encontraba, no lo lograba. Muchísimo menos cuando se encontraba en ropa interior frente a Malfoy que ya había encontrado la manera ideal de deshacerse de su camisa. Sus caricias eran inteligentemente repartidas por su cuerpo y lograban arrancarle suspiros por los cuales se odiaba más que nadie; pero es que extrañaba eso, extrañaba sentirse deseada, querida, anhelada…

Siempre podría alegar que lo que estaba sucediendo era una violación y que no había querido que nada sucediera, pero no supo cuando él le había soltado de su agarre y ahora perdía sus dedos entre su irrealmente suave cabello mientras él le daba un primer y travieso beso en el cuello. Su base legal acababa de desmoronarse. Pero, por Merlín que le importaba un cuerno.

Sí, porque Malfoy, muy hábilmente, le besaba ahora en los labios y sintió que explotaban fuegos artificiales en su estómago cuando sus lenguas se tocaron. Eso sin mencionar que ahora estaba por completo desnuda frente a él que ni siquiera se había quitado la túnica.

Mostrando más habilidad de la que él nunca se esperó, arrancó tanto la túnica como el pantalón de su cuerpo porque lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba pronto. Clavó ligeramente sus uñas en su espalda al sentir que sus besos bajaban por su pecho y soltó un suave grito al sentir sus dedos jugueteando entre sus piernas; por eso, mientras escondía su cabeza entre su cuello, se dejó hacer todo lo que él le provocó.

Hermione jamás se imaginó en su vida hasta esa tarde en los brazos del hurón botador y muchísimo menos que estaría haciendo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. No sintió culpa o ni siquiera un poco de remordimiento cuando él se adentró en ella haciéndola perderse más pronto de lo que hubiese querido en un éxtasis de completo placer.

Mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad comenzó a pensar lentamente con cabeza tibia (porque fría aun no estaba) y fue entonces cuando notó lo que había hecho. ¡No entendió cómo no opuso resistencia! ¡No entendió cómo simplemente se dejó llevar por él! ¡No entendió cómo rayos fue que ahora que había recobrado el sentido se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho! Y aun peor ¡Ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho!

Pero una vez recobró el sentido era muy tarde para todo.

Muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Muy tarde para remordimientos.

Muy tarde para pensar que mientras yacía en el suelo con Draco Malfoy encima, le había sido infiel a su esposo.

-Vaya, vaya…-dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta que logró erizarle la piel a Hermione-Pero si parece que se están divirtiendo mucho por aquí.

Draco se sentó junto a ella a la vez que le tendía su túnica para que se cubriera. Miró a su hijo alzando una ceja y luego observó a Hermione tapándose como podía con la vista fija en el suelo.

Scorpius le sonrió antes de salir del cuarto, una sonrisa que le devolvió antes de irse tras él. Miró una vez más a las que fuese su gran enemiga en algún momento de su pasado y se permitió esbozar un pequeño gesto de triunfo: Hermione Granger (O Weasley) acababa de ser suya.

-Te espero abajo.-fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejarla sola en la habitación y tras tomar una bata de baño para cubrirse.

¿Lo que pensó Hermione en ese momento?

Trataba de recordar si en alguno de los tantos libros que había leído alguna vez, enseñaban una forma fácil de lanzarse un Avada Kedavra.

-Felicitaciones.-dijo Scorpius al ver salir a su padre de la habitación y siguiéndolo escaleras abajo-No pensé que lo conseguirías hasta después del almuerzo.

Draco lo miró con aires de superioridad y le dijo antes de llegar a la enorme sala:

-Ya veo. Es por eso que volviste antes. ¿No confías en mí, Scor?-él chico le sonrió de medio lado y ladeó su cabeza aceptando en silencio la evidente superioridad de su padre-¿Y cómo te fue con Rose?

-Genial. Está de compras. Vuelve en un rato.-dijo mirando su reloj-¿Crees que la señora Weasley esté bien después de lo que pasó…?-dijo con un tanto de preocupación en la voz.

-Por supuesto que está bien.-respondió Draco restándole importancia al asunto mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás-Lo necesitaba mucho…-esbozó una sonrisa burlona mientras recordaba y completó-Ahora sólo falta esperar que baje la señora Weasley de la habitación…-en eso se volteó a ver a su hijo como si hubiese estado olvidando algo importante y añadió-Gracias, Scorpius.

-De nada, papá.

Primera fase del plan: Completada con éxito.

* * *

_**Taaaaachaaaaaaan!!**_

_**Apareció Scor! *.* Y ya ponto llegara Rose!**_

_**Qué estará pensando Hermione? Hmmm...en qué dilema estará la pobre??**_

_**Nahh, no les digo porque se los arruino xD lo unico que les puedo decir es que ahora el plan de los Malfoy está más claro, o no? O.o**_

_**Un beso a todos y espero volver a verlos para seguir vacacionando por la Riviera**_

_**Londony**_

**ESTA ES LA RUTA PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. La Primera Vez

**_Hola! Aquí vuelvo con la actualización de este fic. Sí, sé que me perdí dos meses (de todos mis fics) pero al estar de vacaciones (no en la riviera ni con los Malfoy, desafortunadamente) aprovecho mi tiempo para actualizarlos. Es díficil manejar 3 longfic al tiempo y no me odio por ello pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Por eso, tras actualizar mis otros dos fic (CON ABSOLUTA DISCRECION-dramione y REALIDADES INNEGABLES-RosexScor) pues les traigo un nuevo cap de este ^^_**

**_Espero que les guste y sólo como aclaración, no esperé los 400 reviews de Con Absoluta Discreción para poner este cap, sin embargo llegaron, pero todo no ha sido más que dulces casualidades. Un beso a todas y nos leemos en los reviews ^^_**

**_Ah! Se me olvidaba Harry Potter, Todos sus Personajes, Lugares y todo lo demás son una marca registrada de nuestra querida J.K Rowling y... de Warner Bros, para la gran desgracia de nosotros los fans._**

* * *

**IV**

**LA PRIMERA VEZ**

Scorpius esperaba sentado, en uno de los cómodos sillones que estaban en la sala frente a la chimenea, que su padre regresara. Decidió ir a ponerse algo de ropa decente para almorzar mientras la señora Weasley se dignaba a bajar.

Suspiró pensando si su padre no aprovecharía la ocasión para intentar algo con ella nuevamente, no lo creería tan descarado pero a juzgar por el loco plan que había inventado lo creía capaz de todo.

Sin embargo, tenía muy presente que al final, aunque su padre estuviese sacando un provecho, por decirlo de alguna manera, carnal de todo eso, sabía que la primera motivación había sido ayudarlo a él y eso era algo por lo que nunca alcanzaría a agradecerle lo suficiente.

Y es que sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a pedir esa ayuda, es más, el haberse enamorado de Rose Weasley era, sin exagerar, motivo suficiente para desheredarlo (aunque sabía que esa no era una opción debido a que era el único descendiente de su padre…bueno, que él supiera). Pero en contra de todo pronóstico, su padre se lo tomó muy bien, demasiado bien…sospechosamente bien, si le preguntaban; y muchísimo mejor que su mamá, que casi muere por un infarto al miocardio. Pero esa era otra historia.

Ahora tenía otras cosas en que pensar, como Rose.

Rose.

Rose era perfecta. No sólo era inteligente sino también hermosa. No tenía ojos para ninguna otra chica desde que llegó a tercer año, se deleitaba viéndola en la biblioteca estudiar por horas y aprovechaba la relación de extrema cortesía que rayaba en la indiferencia que ambos poseían para pedirle con educación un lugar en la mesa, que ella concedía sin dar muchas vueltas, pues sabía que si alguien no la iba a distraer de su estudio, ese era Scorpius Malfoy.

Bueno, al menos eso pensó al principio.

Porque sin más, y un día bastante lluvioso en cuarto año, Scorpius notó que Rose había cambiado un poco su peinado, que desviaba algunas veces sus ojos de sus interminables redacciones para echarle un vistazo y que sus labios tenían brillo labial. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro, no habría podido notar esos ligeros cambios; y si los hubiese captado, no habría entendido su significado. Pero era Scorpius, y además Malfoy, un sagaz y astuto adolescente Slytherin y él estaba seguro que eso sólo podía significar una cosa: ya no le era indiferente a Rose Weasley, al parecer finalmente estaba siendo correspondido y eso, lo pudo finalmente corroborar una semana después.

¿Dónde?

En los estantes sombríos, lejanos y discretos donde están polvorientos y bien acomodados los diccionarios de Runas Antiguas, y que ese día fueron testigos de cómo Scorpius le daba su primer beso a Rose.

Y esa fue la perdición de ambos.

Porque desde ese día, sólo tenían ojos para el otro…y labios también. Fue mucho más excitante y apasionado de lo que Scorpius llegó a imaginar alguna vez. Si cada vez que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor (o una Slytherin y un Gryffindor…o del mismo género, porque de todo se veía en el colegio) decidían salir juntos, el castillo se volvía un hervidero, la sola posibilidad de imaginar que la hija de los héroes del mundo mágico se besaba con el heredero de una familia de tradición mortífaga en los invernaderos, en las mazmorras, en la Torre de Astronomía, en la biblioteca, en el baño de prefectos y en cuanto rincón olvidado y oscuro encontraban durante sus rondas al comenzar su quinto año; más de uno hubiese sufrido la conmoción que sufrió su madre y muy seguramente la señora Hermione Weasley…

Y eso lo llevaba a algo importante, Hermione Weasley tuvo una gran conmoción, ¿Por qué de que otra manera hubiese podido aceptar de una forma tan rápida y descomplicada la atrevida proposición de su padre? Para que dos personas hagan lo que ellos hicieron deben tener al menos un grado mínimo de confianza, cosa que obviamente ella y su padre no tenían.

Claramente, Scorpius Malfoy tenía aun una visión un poco limitada de la realidad.

Pero eso no importaba en ese momento, porque él tenía dieciséis años y la noche anterior había sido la más maravillosa de su vida. Era por eso que no pudo evitar que se le pintara en el rostro esa sonrisa de tonto que tanto molestó a la elfina Berethy que llegaba a la sala a recoger el juego de té que estaba sobre la mesita.

Suspiró una vez más. Si eso se sentía estar enamorado, quería estarlo toda su vida. Y mientras pensaba en esa y en tantas otras cursilerías observaba por el ventanal abierto la inmensidad del mar Mediterráneo y dejaba que la brisa suave revolviera ligeramente su cabello rubio, ignorando las crecientes ganas de su elfina de bañarlo en té helado como había hecho con esa molesta invitada un tiempo atrás.

Scorpius por su parte, estaba decidido a permanecer en los dulces recuerdos de las mejores vacaciones de verano que había tenido en su vida. En gran parte, le debía mucho a McGonagall, pero a Lindsay, no a la Directora por supuesto. Era la mejor amiga de Rose y le dijo que podía ayudarlo si querían pasar tiempo a solas con su amiga durante las vacaciones. Nunca se lo esperó, pero además le estaba brindando la oportunidad perfecta para concretar el plan que su padre le había descrito brevemente en su última carta para ayudarlo con los padres de su novia.

Habló con Rose, que no sabía nada, y le dijo que Lindsay también lo había invitado a pasar tiempo en su casa durante el verano. Una vez estuvieron allá, a la semana de disfrutar los siempre verdes paisajes de Glasgow (que a Scorpius le parecían en exceso deprimentes para un verano que podía ser prometedor en alguna playa del mundo), le propuso que se fueran a su casa de veraneo en la Riviera Francesa.

No quiso, por supuesto. Pero después que Lindsay ejerciera su más fuerte presión psicológica en contra de ella, Rose finalmente aceptó. Sobra decir que la rubia mejor amiga de su novia no lo hizo por gratis, pues Scorpius tuvo que jurarle que le conseguiría una cita con Nott que iba un año por arriba de ellos y que era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

Habló con su padre quien personalmente se encargó que a la chimenea de los McGonagall se le hiciera la conexión internacional con la Malfoy Château en Niza, Côte d'Azur en Francia. Fácil, por sus conexiones en el Ministerio. Es claro que los padres de Lindsay no se enteraron de ello.

Finalmente su padre le dijo que le daría una semana para que disfrutara de sus vacaciones, y que al terminar esta pasaría todo lo que ellos ya tenían planeado. No podía pedir más nada a la vida. Sin embargo, la cosas no fueron tan excepcionales como las planeó en un principio.

Rose insistió en tener un cuarto separado al suyo (odiaba reconocerlo, pero al parecer había heredado de su madre lo aguafiestas), y de un momento a otro sus caricias le comenzaron a parecer peligrosas.

Durante las salidas, la playa, las comidas, la ciudad y los paseos; su Rose era una…durante la noche, en la casa; era otra y justo la noche anterior la situación lo había hartado por completo. Subió a su habitación sin cenar justo cuando ella rechazó uno de sus besos en la sala. Esa fue la gota que rebosó el caldero.

Fue en ese momento cuando no pudo ocultar que media sonrisa se asomara en su boca al recordar, porque media hora después de ese incidente, Rose apareció en el cuarto, pidiéndole disculpas pues él no tenía la culpa que ella estuviese tan asustada por lo que podría pasar.

Él le respondió que sólo la perdonaría si le besaba como lo había hecho hasta antes de llegar a la mansión. Y así fue. Y así siguió…

Porque desprendiéndose de todos sus miedos, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy se entregaron el uno al otro esa noche, perdiéndose en una piel ajena por primera vez, disfrutando de la sensación de estar realmente juntos, saboreándose, conociéndose, amándose…y eso era algo que Scorpius no quería olvidar nunca.

La primera vez con su pequeña y dulce Rosie.

-Rosie…-suspiró sin poder contenerse.

-Rosie…Rosie…Rosie…-dijo con tono exasperado Berethy que ya no aguantaba más descaro y haciendo desaparecer con un chasquido de dedos las tazas y teteras-¡Qué descaro! ¡¿Qué diría mi pobre amo Abraxas?!

Scorpius se giró a ver a su sirvienta con cara de muy poco amigos. No comprendía qué bicho le había picado ahora.

-Se puede saber de qué rayos hablas…-comenzó Scorpius con el ceño fruncido-Deja de murmurar y habla claro.

-¡Pues claro que voy a hablar claro!-exclamó con voz chillona Berethy subiéndose sobre la pequeña (y cara) mesita entre los muebles-¡Esta Elfina está cansada de ver como los hombres Malfoy deshonran esta casa…! ¡El amo Draco trae a su amante sangresucia sin importarle el deshonor a su apellido y mucho menos lo que piense la ama Astoria! ¡El joven amo Scorpius trae a su novia, hija de impuros y traidores a la sangre, a vivir en concubinato…!

El chico no sabía si ordenarle que se castigara dándose un golpe en contra de la pared (cosa que nunca había hecho, pero que al parecer la ocasión lo ameritaba) o echarse a reír por las ocurrencias de la anciana elfina. Decidió que lo segundo era mejor.

Scorpius estalló en una carcajada, mientras Berethy al verlo sintió un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a llorar a mares.

-¿Concubinato…? ¿De qué…de qué hablas, Berethy?-dijo mientras se agarraba el estómago mientras reía-¿En qué siglo crees que estamos…?

-¡Berethy no lo soporta! ¡Berethy tuvo bastante con eso de la igualdad de las estirpes mágicas!-la elfina estaba sentada en la mesita y lloraba a chorros, mientras sus ojos saltones estaban rojos e hinchados-¡Berethy sólo quiere servir a la antigua y pura casa de los Malfoy! ¡Pero los mismos Malfoy mancillan su nombre! ¡¿Qué será de la pobre Berethy?! ¡Berethy no quiere trabajar más con los Malfoy!

Scorpius que ya había dejado de reír un poco conmovido por el llanto de su compungida elfina se acercó y le dio varias palmaditas en la cabeza, trató de consolar a la anciana Berethy contándole parte de la verdad y haciendo una broma que sólo le parecería graciosa a él y a su padre, tal vez:

-Tranquila, vieja Beth…-la elfina alzó sus ojos hasta el hijo de su amo sin dejar de llorar-En cuanto a mamá le importa un bledo lo que pase aquí y en cuanto a mí, es mejor que te hagas a la idea de que tal vez Rose sea tu ama algún día…-Berethy sollozó aun más fuerte, cosa que hizo sonreír al chico rubio-Vamos, cálmate.-al ser una orden la elfina dejó de llorar con esfuerzo y se sacudió la nariz con su delantal limpio, mirándolo con sus ojos hinchados y azul profundo-Y si lo que quieres es no trabajar con nosotros eres libre de irte.-Berethy lo miró espantada y ahogó un grito de angustia-¿No lo recuerdas? Mira tus ropas, las cambias cada mes.-cosa que le seguía pareciendo repugnante-Eres libre hace más o menos quince años…todo gracias a las grandes políticas pro-liberación élfica de la señora Weasley.-Scorpius hizo el intento pero no pudo aguantar la risa, por lo que una vez más rompió en carcajadas mientras el ceño de la elfina se fruncía peligrosamente.

-¿Te parecen divertidas las reformas que realicé durante mi gestión, Scorpius?-la voz de su suegra, altiva y fuerte, que lo observaba dignamente desde las escaleras lo dejó de una pieza. Hermione bajaba escalón tras escalón con gran enojo y vestida por una de las túnicas que pudo reconocer, era de su madre.

-No…no, para nada señora Weasley…-dijo tragando espeso y viendo a su padre aparecer tras la figura de Hermione.

Se oyó de repente un estrepito cerca del vestíbulo y todos voltearon a ver. La figura de una joven alta y delgada, con un largo cabello pelirrojo, liso pero con suaves ondas en las puntas, cuya clara mirada café expresaba el más profundo pánico y que había dejado caer todos los paquetes que llevaba; se adueñó de la atención de todos los presentes en el lugar.

-Ma…ma…ma…mamá…-tartamudeó mientras sus ojos repasaban con temor a cada uno de los presentes deteniéndose un segundo más en la ahora espantada mirada gris de su novio.

-Oh, Rose. Veo que por fin has decidido aparecer…-soltó Hermione mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras, con una voz mortífera que su hija bien conocía y que hasta ese momento nunca había usado con ella (estaba reservada casi exclusivamente para cuando su padre metía la pata).

-Mamá…-dijo acercándose a Scorpius-Mamita…te juro…te juro que te lo puedo explicar…-su voz comenzó a quebrarse y sus ojos a llenarse de lágrimas.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por un grito atronador:

-¡¡¡USTED!!! ¡¡Usted es la culpable que Berethy sea una elfina libre!!-todos voltearon incrédulos sus ojos hasta la pequeña Berethy en cuyos ojos había algo que se podría clasificar como un brillo maligno mientras señalaba con su dedo índice y flacucho (por donde, cabe aclarar, podía hacer magia) a Hermione que la observaba confundida-¡Ahora Berethy tendrá su venganza!

* * *

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como ven me pareció correcto hacerle justicia al RosexScorpius, después de tanto dramione n.n' Y aunque parezca que nuestro Scor es un tonto enamorado, sigue siendo divinamente lindo, no?_**

**_Un beso,_**

**_Londony_**

**ESTA ES LA RUTA PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Bienvenida a la Esclavitud

_Hola, dejo pocas notas porque estoy en el trabajo. Espero que les guste este capítulo y pues pronto avanzaré también con las Realidades Innegables y el Epílogo de Con Absoluta Discreción._

_Este capítulo está dedicado a JasminJas que estuvo muy pendiente de mis actualizaciones, inexistentes desde el año pasado en este fic. Se te quiere mucho!!_

_Sólo les dejo este mensaje: Puede que me tarde, pero ninguno de mis fics quedará abandonado. Palabra de ficker, de fangirl y de dramionera a morir._

_No olviden sus reviews!_

_Besos_

_Londony_

_Disclaimer: Colombiana, 20 años, intento de ingeniera… ¡Sorpresa: No soy J.K!_

* * *

**V**

**BIENVENIDA A LA ESCLAVITUD**

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente sintiéndose pesada y cansada. Frente a ella se formaron imágenes borrosas que lentamente mutaron en rostros conocidos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Por fin despiertas!

-¿Rose?-musitó muy bajo llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Nos diste un buen susto, Granger-La voz burlona de Draco Malfoy no hizo sino confirmarle que fuera lo que fuese lo que le había pasado, a él le había causado mucha gracia-. Me alegra que estés bien, pero ¿Por qué no tratas de levantarte un poco? Arrugas mis sábanas de satín…

Y bastó que ella escuchara esas palabras para que de un brinco se incorporara hasta quedar sentada, sin importarle un poco el enorme dolor de cabeza que la asaltó en ese preciso instante.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto inconsciente y logró que la preocupación surcara los rostros de Draco, Scorpius y Rose que la rodeaban:

-¿Se siente bien, señora Weasley?-dijo el chico rubio acercándose hasta el borde de la cama-. Tal vez debería acostarse…-y sorprendiendo a todos otra vez y más mareada que nunca, se tumbó de un golpe sobre la cama.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-exclamó Draco observándola con una ceja enarcada y comenzando a sospechar que las cosas estaban peor de lo que él se imaginaba-. Scorpius, ve y llama a Monsieur Pelletier, algo raro le sucede a la señora Weasley.

El chico salió rápidamente rumbo a la chimenea de la sala, mientras Rose observaba con detenimiento el rostro de Draco:

-¿Quién es ese Pelletier?-preguntó con desconfianza, sentándose en la cama y tomando la mano de su madre que se había vuelto a dormir. Él se permitió sonreír de medio lado y avanzar hasta la pelirroja que retrocedió al notar que el hombre se inclinó para verla más de cerca.

Rose tragó en seco mientras los grises ojos de su suegro la inspeccionaban con cuidado poniéndola en extremo nerviosa. Sus narices estaban a un palmo de distancia y pudo distinguir cada facción de Scorpius en la cara del hombre.

-Eres idéntica a tu madre-comentó él irguiéndose y caminando alrededor de la cama-. No hay duda que eres su hija.

Rose le observó confundida y musitó:

-Por supuesto que soy su hija… ¿De quién más voy a ser?

Draco la miró sonriendo burlón y continuó mientras abría con un suave movimiento de su varita el enorme ventanal, haciendo que la fresca brisa marina inundara la habitación.

-De Weasley, claro está. Pero he de admitir que hasta en la genética, tu padre salió desfavorecido. Según tengo entendido no sólo heredaste las bellas facciones de tu madre sino también su…prodigioso cerebro. De lo que no pudiste salvarte fue del cabello rojo, pero esa es la peste de la familia Weasley, nadie se libra de ella-La mandíbula de Rose cayó al suelo de la impresión. ¿Acababa Draco Malfoy de hacerle un cumplido a su madre? Trató de decir algo coherente pero una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Scorpius apareció en el rostro que la miraba de frente por lo que se calló-. Monsieur Pelletier es el medimago de la familia Malfoy en Francia. Supongo que no te molestará que vea a tu madre. Scorpius debe estar esperándolo en la sala, podrías ir y acompañarlo un rato.

La chica asintió lentamente y se levantó de la cama para salir del lugar, le echó un último vistazo a su mamá tendida en la cama para desparecer un instante atrás tras la puerta.

-¿Así que mi hija heredó mis bellas facciones…?-murmuró Hermione sentándose en la cama muy despacio pero sin perder la oportunidad de molestar a su antiguo enemigo en el camino.

-Mi pequeña Granger… No sólo heredó tu cara y tu cerebro, sino también tu sobredosis de ingenuidad: Incluso un ciego se hubiese dado cuenta que no estabas dormida-se acercó a la orilla de la cama con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y preguntó-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mareada-fue toda su contesta pues pensaba seguir molestando a Malfoy por lo que restaba del día acerca de lo que había dicho a su hija. Pero fue entonces cuando descubrió que le faltaba un pedazo enorme a la historia- ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡¿Qué se supone que hago aquí acostada?! ¡¿Por qué me siento tan mal?! ¡Si estábamos en la sala y Berethy…!

-Eres siempre tan escandalosa, ni siquiera porque estás convaleciente dejas de hablar tanto. Cállate un segundo y te lo explicaré, Granger.

Y para su gran sorpresa, Hermione selló sus labios y no replicó absolutamente nada, cosa que le hizo comenzar a confirmar sus sospechas. Una suave corriente de brisa agitó las cortinas de la habitación y el cabello de la mujer que reposaba en la cama mirándole interrogante.

-Parece que a Berethy no le gustó enterarse que la causante de su odiada libertad estaba justo frente a ella-comenzó él acercándose a la cama con parsimonia-. Al descubrirlo de una manera tan… ¿Cómo puedo decirlo? Trágica, decidió arremeter en tu contra y desapareció un segundo después.

-¿Arremeter en mi contra?-repitió ella confundida alzando una ceja escéptica.

-Sí, arremeter en tu contra, hechizarte, mandarte a volar-contestó él exasperado y sentándose a su lado-. Una luz púrpura te envolvió y caíste a dos metros de donde te encontrabas.

Hermione hizo cara de entender la situación y se acostó suavemente sobre la cama, pero Draco sabía que las cosas no estaban bien… Comenzado porque no tenía ni idea de cuál era ese hechizo que su loca elfina le había lanzando.

No estaba muy seguro, pero al ver el extraño comportamiento de Hermione creyó entender las últimas palabras de la vieja Beth antes de desaparecer furiosa del salón: "_¡Señora Hermione Weasley, aunque usted no lo crea, la esclavitud puede ser agradable!"_

Draco sonrió de medio lado mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos. Él no acababa de entender del todo, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas, terminaría divirtiéndose mucho más de lo que planeó en un principio.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos sumidos en el silencio y aunque la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, ambos trataban de ignorarla con diplomacia pero era bastante difícil, pues Hermione yacía en la cama con los ojos cerrados y sin decir nada y sintiéndose más pesada que nunca mientras Draco la miraba completamente callado también.

Hermione prefería quedarse en silencio y recostada en la cama tratando de no recordar que poco tiempo atrás se revolcó en el suelo de esa misma habitación con el que fuese su enemigo de adolescencia. Apretó aun con más fuerza los ojos evitando imaginar que sus ojos grises estarían mirándola de arriba a abajo, examinándola, degustándola…

Apretó con fuerza la cobija que le cubría y se recriminó por vigésima vez el hecho de haberse acostado con Draco Malfoy, siéndole infiel a su esposo en el proceso, sin tan siquiera haberse detenido a meditarlo un momento…No es como si ese tonto desabrido fuera tan irresistible…

Abrió los ojos para verificar ese hecho y se encontró con la sorpresa del rostro de Malfoy mirándole tan de cerca que logró hacerla sonrojar al instante, se incorporó con rapidez sintiendo una punzada en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Miró con preocupación la puerta entreabierta del lugar y devolvió, casi inmediatamente, su vista a los labios de Malfoy ¡Qué decía! ¡A los ojos de Malfoy!

El hombre se acercó aun más a ella, apoyó sobre la cama, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y ladeó su cabeza sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Casi al instante, su semblante se volvió pensativo: frunció su cejo levemente e hizo un pequeño mohín con su boca. Hermione abrió la suya para decir algo pero inmediatamente el dedo índice de su acompañante se movió hasta sus labios y le pidió silencio. Al parecer estaba meditando sobre algo importante.

Le vio completamente intrigada mientras él retiraba su mano de cerca de su cara y para su total sorpresa le escuchó decir:

-Bésame.

Pero se sorprendió aun más cuando antes de proponérselo, lo besó.

Ella.

A él.

Se tomó su tiempo para acariciar sus mejillas blancas, ladeó su cabeza con parsimonia mientras hacía que rozaran sus narices, unió sus labios con los de él acariciándolos con suavidad y se hizo espacio dentro de su boca tan lentamente que todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir que su lengua rozó la de Malfoy y le transmitió un fuerte corrientazo que la atravesó entera.

Perdió sus manos dentro de su cabello y se inclinó aun más hacia adelante tratando de profundizar todo lo posible el contacto. No sabía por qué pero parecía que su vida dependía de qué tanto se entregara a él y de besarlo lo mejor que pudiera, parecía como si obedecerle y hacerle feliz fuese lo único que le importara… Y fue en ese momento cuando reaccionó.

Se alejó de él como si quemara, lo miró con los ojos abiertos totalmente por la sorpresa y sólo pudo observar fugazmente una sonrisa en su boca antes de que apareciera otra vez el mismo gesto pensativo de antes.

-¿Qué…qué? ¿Qué me has hecho…?-musitó impresionada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, que se resumía en pocas palabras, a darle uno de los mejores besos de su vida.

-Creo que debo decirle a Pelletier que no venga…-se puso de pie y le dio la espalda una anonadada Hermione, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y dio paso a Scorpius que miró con sospecha la extraña cercanía de su padre a la cama, la cara desconcertada de la señora Weasley y su mano derecha puesta con preocupación sobre sus labios.

El chico alzó una ceja, escéptico, y miró a su padre con burla a la vez que abría por completo la puerta:

-Padre, el doctor Pelletier acaba de llegar.

Bastó eso para que un hombre alto y elegante que aparentaba tener la misma edad que los otros dos adultos, entrara a la habitación seguido de Rose. Llevaba un traje entero blanco, de apariencia bastante costosa, y encima una túnica negra de viaje, tal vez para no ensuciarse con las cenizas de la Red Flú, cargaba un pequeño maletín y dirigió una mirada llena de algo parecido a la sorpresa, hacia la mujer que descansaba en la cama en aparente estado de shock.

Sus ojos verdes la recorrieron completa, tratando de comprobar si estaba equivocado, y su cabello castaño, surcado por unas muy pocas canas, se meció violentamente por la corriente de aire que entró por el balcón abierto.

Avanzó un par de pasos acercándose a la cama y, ladeando su cabeza un poco para saludarlos, se permitió esbozar una sonrisa burlona. Pero si era nada más ni nada menos que Hermione Granger, ella era la mujer que estaba descansando en la cama de Draco. Al parecer, todo aquello sería más divertido de lo que pudo imaginar.

-Buenos días ¿Alguien llamó a un doctor?-Draco puso los ojos en blanco apartándose y señaló con la cabeza a Hermione que aun parecía una estatua por lo que había sucedido instantes atrás.

-Algún día, tus bromas me matarán de risa, Nott-dijo hastiado y dedicándole una mirada de especial odio.

-Pelletier. Sé que es un poco difícil pero repite conmigo: Pe-lle-tier. Han pasado más de 20 años, ya es momento de que te acostumbres, por Merlín.

-Lo lamento, _Pe-lle-tier_. Pero nunca dejarás de ser el tonto Nott para mí-terminó Draco burlón y fingiendo dramatismo, ante la mirada impasible de su hijo, sorprendida de su nuera y perpleja de su…bien, de Hermione Granger, o Weasley, o lo que sea.

-¿Nott…?-musitó ella en tono muy bajo reconociendo a su antiguo compañero de clases con el que, cabe aclarar, nunca cruzó más de tres frases-. ¿Theodore Nott? ¿El Slytherin?

Él se acercó a Hermione, se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la acostó suavemente. Puso su mano en su frente y luego tomó su pulso mientras le sonreía casi amigablemente. Ella le miró sorprendida mientras él abría su maletín y sacaba su varita.

-Sí, aunque ahora me conocen como Theodore Pelletier-dijo poniendo su varita en la frente de Hermione y recitando muy bajo un conjuro-. Todo un honor que la famosa heroína de guerra se acuerde de mí-le sonrió y Hermione de pronto se sintió atontada.

-¿Por qué Pelletier…?-alcanzó a decir mientras sentía que todo el mundo le daba vueltas y Draco se acercaba al medimago para ver qué era lo que le estaba haciendo a su invitada.

-Oh, verás. Después de la última batalla mi padre fue enjuiciado por cargos bastante graves y bien merecidos…-los tres adultos echaron un rápido vistazo a los dos adolescentes que escuchaban con atención lo que decía, por lo que Nott decidió no dar demasiados detalles-. Al quedar completamente solo y libre de acusaciones legales, pero sí de muchos señalamientos sociales, decidí exiliarme a Francia, el encantador país de donde era mi madre, Madame Pelletier; desistí del apellido de mi padre y me refugié en mi familia materna que me acogió amablemente, a pesar mi oscuro pasado-sonrió y retiró su varita de la frente de Hermione, que aun parecía bastante mareada.

-Oh, Theodore. Tu historia va a hacerme llorar…-comentó irónico Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco, para enseguida añadir con malicia-. ¿Por qué no le dices que piensas, Granger?

-Es decir que huiste como un cobarde tan pronto acabó la guerra, renegaste de tu pasado y comenzaste una nueva vida con un nuevo nombre. Eso es tan Slytherin.

Draco sonrió al escucharla pero Theodore lo hizo también.

-Puede llamarme como quieras, cobarde es un insulto que ya no me hace efecto, Hermione Weasley. Pero preferí el camino menos doloroso y no me arrepiento de ello, pues estoy seguro que las familias mortífagas que decidieron quedarse, dar la cara, pagar sus crímenes y salir adelante en una sociedad enferma de odio, no la tuvieron más fácil que yo… Y puedo apostar que ahora no les llaman valientes, ¿O me equivoco, Malfoy?

-No importa cómo te hagas llamar ni cuántos años pasen…-replicó Draco con rencor mirando de reojo a su hijo que de repente miraba al suelo y apretaba los puños-. Siempre seguirás siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre.

-Draco, Draco… Mejor cambiemos de tema que cada vez que tocamos este, terminamos discutiendo-dijo haciendo que una sonrisa bastante dulce se dibujara en su cara-. Puedo ver que pudiste descubrir lo que tiene Granger…

-Por supuesto-respondió él-. Y no tuve que estudiar cinco años de la Escuela Francesa de Medimagia.

-En fin…-terminó él mientras de su maletín volaban un recetario y una vuelapluma-. Poca actividad física, una poción Energizante cada ocho horas durante una semana y, en lo posible, mantenerse alejada de ti todo el tiempo posible-Theodore cerró su pequeño bolso y se despidió de Hermione que aun yacía confundida en la cama sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar-. El mareo se te pasará pronto, es sólo el efecto secundario del examen para detectar encantamientos que te hice. Que te mejores, Granger.

Draco respiró aliviado cuando Theo se despidió. Podían ser amigos, pero siempre que él andaba cerca tenía ese presentimiento de que descubriría sus planes y le restregaría en la cara cuando no salieran bien… Siempre había sido así, desde que terminó la guerra y se reencontraron en la Embajada Mágica Francesa pidiendo asilo político.

Sí, sino estaba mal ese fue el día en el que, tras muchos años de conocerse, su amistad comenzó de verdad… Y también fue el día en el que Theodore Nott frustró su primer plan. Por alguna misteriosa razón y tras su conversación con un huérfano Theo, decidió que debía quedarse, dar la cara y demostrar que aun quedaba mucho del orgullo Malfoy para revelar en Inglaterra.

Miró de soslayo a su hijo que enlazaba su mano con la de Rose Weasley. Sólo por tenerlo a él, había valido la pena no huir cómodamente como lo había hecho Theo. Y eso era algo que debía agradecerle.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo así que se va? ¿Y qué es lo que tiene mi mamá?-inquirió Rose dando un paso hacia la puerta e impidiendo que el medimago saliera del lugar.

-Puedes preguntárselo a Draco…-respondió él apartándola suavemente poniendo su mano sobre su hombro-. No debió estudiar cinco años de Medimagia para descubrirlo. Ahora, si me disculpan, estoy haciendo turno en el hospital y debo irme enseguida. Nos veremos pronto.

Y dejándolos a todos con la imagen de una de sus dulces sonrisas en el rostro, se fue de la habitación rumbo a la sala de la chimenea.

Las dos mujeres Weasley y su hijo se le quedaron viendo fijamente, pidiéndole una explicación, por lo que suspiró resignado. Si le hacían decirlo, las cosas ya no serían tan divertidas. Pensó un momento y finalmente abrió la boca para responder:

-Parece que Granger ha perdido una parte de su voluntad y muy amablemente nos la ha cedido a los Malfoy-todos le vieron confundidos y él repitió-. ¿No me digan que no han escuchado hablar del hechizo de Sumisión?

Hermione ahogó un grito mientras que el par de chicos se alzaban de hombros y negaban con la cabeza.

-Tú… ¡Tú! ¡Maldita rata traicionera! ¡Es un hechizo prohibido! ¡Me encargaré que pases una muy buena temporada en Azkabán por esto!-gritó la mujer descontrolada y poniéndose de pie por primera vez desde que despertó.

Rose miró a su madre asustada, refugiándose en los brazos de Scorpius que retrocedió un par de pasos, pero Draco sólo puso los ojos en blanco y soltó mordaz:

-No fui yo quien te lanzó ese hechizo, fue mi ex elfina doméstica sedienta de venganza por haber terminado con su pacífica vida de sometimiento con tus ridículas políticas sindicales. Por otra parte, sabes muy bien, que no debo lanzarte ningún hechizo para que hagas lo que yo quiero…-Hermione se crispó de furia y le iba a lanzar más de tres verdades en la cara olvidándose que ahí estaba su hija, cuando sintió la voz temblorosa de Rose preguntar:

-¿Es acaso como la maldición _Imperius_?-Scorpius miró a su padre en busca de una respuesta porque al parecer de la señora Weasley no tendrían más que palabrotas y regaños.

-Sí y no-dijo él comenzando a sacar una considerable cantidad de galeones de una bolsa de cuero negro que reposaba en la mesilla de noche-. Este hechizo hace que alguien pierda parte de su voluntad y la entregue a una o varias personas, haciendo todo lo que se le pida sin ninguna restricción, pero a diferencia del _Imperius_, la persona es consciente de que lo hace y de una u otra forma, se puede decir que le complace hacerlo, le produce cierta clase de placer o satisfacción…

-¡Patrañas!-exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Por algo ha sido declarado ilegal! ¡Cambia la conducta, coacciona bajo poder mágico y tiene efectos duraderos! ¡Una persona bajo este hechizo no puede ser juzgada por nada! ¡No es responsable de sí misma…! ¡Es como…como…como un…!

-Esclavo-terminó Draco sonriéndole a Hermione que se enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

-¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Tendrás que pagar por esto!

-Cállate, Granger-la boca de Hermione quedó sellada en el acto, aunque en su semblante quedó más que claro que moriría por decirle unas cuantas verdades al ex hurón botador.

-Señor Malfoy, no creo que sea correcto que le dé órdenes a mi mamá sabiendo que ahora mismo se encuentra bajo su poder y jurisdicción mágica-dijo Rose a toda velocidad encarando a su suegro y haciendo que su madre se sintiera orgullosa-. Teniendo en cuenta que no es capaz de elegir sus actos, creo que es recomendable que siga las instrucciones del doctor Pelletier y la deje descansar sola y en paz. Yo la cuidaré si es necesario…

-¿Sabes que Scorpius también puede darle órdenes a tu madre?-comentó casual obviando todo lo dicho por la pelirroja que se sintió en extremo ofendida-. Ese es el carácter hereditario de la esclavitud en el mundo mágico-Hermione abrió los ojos espantada pero no pudo decir nada a pesar que se esforzó mucho. A su vez, Scorpius miró interrogante a su padre que le devolvió una sonrisa cargada de malicia-. Los hijos de los amos, son amos. Y los hijos de los esclavos, son…esclavos.

La boca de Rose casi cae al suelo de la impresión al escuchar la declaración del hombre rubio que estaba frente a ella y una oleada de pánico comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo: fue por eso que bajó a buscar a Scorpius tan pronto él lo mencionó un rato antes.

Con ambas mujeres petrificadas por la noticia, Draco se acercó hasta su hijo y le entregó una parte del dinero que había en la bolsa que había tomado instantes atrás y le dijo como si le estuviese dando el recado más normal del mundo.

-Hijo, ahí tienes suficiente oro como para gastar y disfrutar durante una tarde inolvidable con Rose en los mejores lugares de la Riviera. Si necesitas aparecerte sólo llama a Teft o Kraust, que son los elfos disponibles, y te llevaran a donde quieras. Sólo asegúrate de no llegar hasta la noche.

Scorpius asintió recibiendo el dinero de su padre, pero cuando intentó tomar la mano de Rose, ella la apartó con un veloz movimiento y le miró con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas:

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo. Me quedaré aquí con mamá. No puedo dejarla sola con tu padre ahora que la tiene bajo su control…-Hermione miró con espanto a su hija ¡No era posible que sospechara lo que había pasado entre Malfoy y ella!-. Siempre se han odiado-Hermione respiró aliviada-. Han sido enemigos desde su infancia ¿Cómo sé que no intentará hacerle algo?-entonces añadió llena de duda y temblando ligeramente mientras lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas-. ¿Cómo se que no intentarás hacerme algo…?

Draco abrió la boca para decirle un par de cosas a esa chiquilla melodramática (Gryffindor tenía que ser) pero Scorpius se le adelantó, la miró con algo que bien podía confundirse con desprecio pero no era más que puro dolor, y le dijo dando un paso hacia ella:

-Mi padre no le hará nada a la señora Weasley, no es ningún criminal peligroso y no creo que ella se deje hacer algo que no quiera por él…- soltó con doble sentido, como quien no quiere la cosa-. En cuanto a ti…-se detuvo y tomó aire para seguir-. Sabes muy bien que no debo aprovecharme de ningún hechizo para que hagas lo que yo quiero…-repitió las palabras de Draco que asintió orgulloso, no por nada ese era su hijo-. Así que deja de portarte como una tonta y vámonos de aquí, que tu madre necesita descansar y contigo llorando no podrá hacerlo.

-¿Eso fue una orden…?-preguntó ella sonriendo levemente y comenzando a secarse las lágrimas y extendiendo su mano hasta la de su novio que comenzó a llevarla fuera de la habitación.

Scorpius la miró con sus claros ojos grises brillando de alegría y negó con la cabeza, a la vez que se alejaban dejando la puerta del lugar abierta del lugar:

-Vamos, Rose. Aun tengo tantas cosas que mostrarte…-Rose sonrió hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su madre en son de disculpa y recibió una muy pequeña sonrisa como respuesta.

Los dos chicos desaparecieron del lugar y Hermione cayó sentada en la cama con pesadez. Draco dio un par de pasos hasta la puerta y se giró para ver a la mujer castaña observando con cuidado sus rodillas.

-Ya puedes hablar, Granger-dijo esperando oír una sarta de insultos en contra de él y de su hijo, de lo alcahueta que era y de cómo lo torturaría hasta la muerte, pero nada de eso llegó. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue una especie de suspiro seguido de una frase que logró hacerle sonreír levemente:

-De verdad se nota que Rose quiere mucho a tu hijo, Malfoy…

-Así es. Pero también es cierto que Scorpius sólo ve a través de los ojos de tu pelirroja hija-Draco llegó finalmente a la puerta y la cerró un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, logrando llamar la atención de Hermione que alzó la cabeza hasta él-. Pero creo que es mejor dejar que los chicos sean chicos y disfruten de una tarde inolvidable… Creo que tú y yo tenemos un par de cosas para hablar.

Hermione se encogió en el lugar en el que se encontraba y observó como Draco Malfoy comenzó a avanzar hacia ella con paso felino, logrando hacer que tragara en seco. No entonces. No justo cuando tenía un dominio casi total sobre ella.

-¿Hablar…? ¿Tú y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar…?-alcanzó a murmurar cuando ya tenía su imponente figura delante de ella, sonriendo como si le pagaran por ello. Él se inclinó hasta apoyar sus manos en la cama, haciendo que ella cayera casi acostada y se tuviese que apoyar en sus codos para no tumbarse, mientras que los brazos de Malfoy se convirtieron en una prisión de la cual tenía poco espacio para escapar.

-Sí… Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas para discutir-su aliento cálido rozó los pómulos de Hermione y sus ojos grises, claros, fríos; le dejaron sin palabra por momentos.

-Habla claro de una vez-dijo decidida y luego de tragar en seco tratando de recuperar parte de su aparentemente inexistente valentía Gryffindor. Él mostró una de esas sonrisas brillantes, pequeñas y sexys que tan famosas eran en el mundo mágico.

-Te demostraré que no tengo que darte ni una sola orden para que las cosas pasen exactamente como yo quiero…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Besos_

_Londony_

**ESTA ES LA RUTA PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Segunda Fase

**Shhhh... No debo estar haciendo esto... Estoy en el trabajo. Aquí les dejo un nuevo y super corto capitulo de este fic que está a punto de terminar. Un par de Caps más y listo.**

**Disclaimer: Ya quisiera yo que HP y Co. me pertenecieran, todo es de Jo y su mente fantástica.**

* * *

**VI**

**SEGUNDA FASE**

**(SOY TAN IRRESISTIBLE)**

Draco la miraba con una ceja enarcada al ver que había tomado el candelabro más cercano y amenazaba con partirle la cabeza en dos si osaba a acercarse un poco más.

-¿Eres consciente que, si te lo pido, soltarás ese candelabro y te arrodillarás pidiéndome perdón?

-¿Eres consciente tú de que preferiría tragarme un balde de babosas carnívoras antes de humillarme ante ti?-él sonrió al escuchar su respuesta y se alejó de la cama. Caminó pausadamente hasta la puerta del lugar y con un gesto la invitó a salir.

-Te mereces que te ordene que me sirvas el almuerzo desnuda…-la cara de horror que se pintó en la cara de Hermione la delató por completo-. Pero bueno, tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar y de esa forma no podré concentrarme.

Ella se levantó de la cama aun molesta y también mareada por los efectos de los hechizos de diagnóstico que Theodore Nott (o Pelletier, la verdad le tenía sin cuidado) acababa de lanzarle. Draco no pudo contener una sonrisa pequeña al ver que se rehusó a soltar el pesado candelabro de plata y lo sostenía como una espada durante todo su camino fuera de la habitación.

Hermione debía ser sincera, era cierto, jamás pensó que aquella pacífica mañana se convirtiera en el caos que ahora era, habían sucedido tantas cosas que era difícil de creer que apenas el sol comenzaba a bajar de lo alto del cielo y la tarde apenas comenzaba.

Escuchaba los pasos suaves de Malfoy andando tras ella mientras bajaban las escaleras con rumbo al comedor: el remordimiento, la culpa y la tristeza llenaban cada recodo de su ser, sabiendo que su esposo, ignorante de todo aquello, trabajaba por ella y sus hijos a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Sin embargo, ella había sucumbido al encanto del primer hombre que se mostró dispuesto a complacerla y eso era algo que no merecía el perdón de nadie, porque justo había sido con el peor mamarracho de ser humano que en algún momento pudieron llegar a conocer.

-Por aquí está el almuerzo, Granger…-ya habían llegado al comedor y, mientras le hablaba, le apartó una silla para que se sentara en una mesa servida de fastuosa comida para dos. Alzó sus ojos confusos y culpables hasta su cara y observó el rostro de su anfitrión: Podría ser pedante, odioso y sin escrúpulos, pero ese mamarracho de ser humano tenía todo tan bien puesto que al menos ella podría perdonarse haber cedido a la tentación.

El sonido de los tenedores y los cuchillos en contra de la fina porcelana de los platos era el único sonido que se escuchaba por encima del enorme silencio que caía sobre el comedor. Una suave y refrescante brisa marina se colaba por entre los amplios ventanales del lugar y hacía que las cortinas blancas y largas se mecieran libremente.

El cabello de Hermione también insistía en moverse en la dirección del viento y mientras ella luchaba por dejarlo quieto en un mismo lugar mientras terminaba con su comida, Draco sólo acertaba a mirarla de reojo y sonreír quedamente: sin proponérselo Granger lograba siempre ser adorable hasta el punto de enloquecer a un hombre.

Con el postre apareció también el té, el cual Hermione observó con precaución. Suspiró desganada y finalmente habló rompiendo el iceberg que se había formado entre ellos durante el almuerzo.

-Bien, Malfoy, estoy esperando que me digas que es eso tan importante de lo que teníamos que hablar-habló mientras llevaba a sus labios la pequeña taza llena de té.

Él la miró un segundo para luego sonreír, ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan confiada? Eso le quitaba parte del encanto a la situación.

-De nuestros hijos. De eso quiero hablar-ella frunció el ceño y se pasó otro sorbo de té-. Y de tu esposo también.

A Hermione le temblaron las manos y dejó caer la taza sonoramente sobre el plato. Ese era un tema del cual no quería hablar, y muchísimo menos con Draco Malfoy.

-No creo que sea adecuado. Mi vida familiar es únicamente mi problema y mi vida privada no te interesa-terminó tajantemente.

-Oh, bueno, pensé que me podría interesar un poco después de que hace sólo un par de horas estaba metido dentro de ti-comentó con sarcasmo y mirándola con esos ojos que la taladraban completa.

Ella se puso roja al instante pero más que de vergüenza, era molestia por su increíble desfachatez.

Mal hablado. Engreído. Orgulloso.

-Ya dije, Malfoy-recalcó con furia-. No es tu asunto.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y dejó su taza a un lado, tratar con Granger nunca sería fácil, ni siquiera ahora cuando ya pasaban de los cuarenta y se suponía que era una mujer madura. Al parecer tendría que recurrir a la sucia técnica de abusar de su poder.

-Aunque no quiera me escucharás y luego me responderás-sentenció firmemente-. Porque aunque no lo creas, Granger, yo quiero lo mejor para nuestros hijos ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo...-respondió sumisa luchando contra el estúpido hechizo que la volvía tan sumisa e indefensa como un elfo doméstico ante su amo. Draco sonrió complacido y se puso de pie guiándola hasta el salón de grandes ventanales, una vez más la invitó a sentarse y sintiendo el sabor salobre del aire de la Riviera en los labios comenzó:

-Primero que todo, quiero que dejes de sentirte culpable por lo que pasó entre nosotros-ella abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza sin saber muy bien que estaba negando-. Me cortaría mi mano derecha si es cierto eso de que Weasley no te ha montado los cuernos con alguna chica surfista en Australia.

-¿Chica surfista...?-fue todo lo que atinó a decir Hermione anonadada mientras él sonreía enigmáticamente y proseguía:

-Bueno, era un decir...-pero Hermione estuvo segura que no era nada metafórico-. En cualquier caso, segura e indudablemente no podrías resistirte a mí mucho tiempo una vez llegamos aquí-ella abrió la boca indignada lista para decir algo pero él la interrumpió antes de que siquiera comenzara-. En contra de nuestra voluntad y sin que jamás lo hubiese llegado a imaginar, nuestros hijos se enamoraron y están dispuestos a todo por ello.

-No hables tonterías-dijo ella segura-. Es un romance de colegio, más tarde o más temprano se les pasará.

-Y lo dice la mujer que se casó con el hombre que conoció a los 11 años...-replicó Draco burlón-. En cualquier caso, yo tampoco le hubiese puesto mucha atención a esto antes de que su delirio de Romeo y Julieta me alertara.

-¿Rome y Julieta...?-Hermione se escandalizó y Draco sonrió al ver que entendía-. ¿Cómo es que sabes tú quienes son Romeo y Julieta?-él puso los ojos en blanco por toda respuesta.

-Eso en este momento se puede calificar de completamente irrelevante. En cualquier caso, Scorpius planeaba proponer matrimonio en secreto a tu hija el próximo verano, cuando ambos tuviesen 17 años y pudieran darse el sí...

-¡Merlín bendito!-exclamó ella sin creerse las palabras que escuchaba.

-Eso sin mencionar, la fuga luego de la graduación-Hermione se puso tan pálida que parecía fantasmal. Su hija no podría, Rose nunca cometería una locura de tan grandes proporciones, ella era una niña centrada, responsable, inteligente... ¿Cómo podría aceptar semejante propuesta absurda?  
-Mi hija nunca...-alcanzó a musitar presa del shock.

-¿Amor y locura no son pues lo mismo...?-comentó él cruzando las piernas sobre el sillón en el que estaba sentado.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione comenzó de repente a sentirse extraña: sus piernas se volvieron como de gelatina y sintió un raro escalofrío bajando por su columna e instalándose en la parte baja de su espalda. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse con nerviosismo y sintió que su lengua se volvió de trapo de repente.

Esperó que todo aquello no tuviese nada que ver con la mirada profunda que le enviaba Malfoy desde el sillón frente suyo, sin embargo sintió que comenzaba a flaquear no sólo su cuerpo sino también su espíritu.

Ella había tenido la familia perfecta hasta esa mañana, un esposo trabajador y una hija ejemplar que luego del mediodía se convirtieron en un hombre infiel y una adolescente rebelde.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a suceder todo eso que ella no se percató?

Sintió la figura de Malfoy acercándose hasta ella que comenzaba a temblar en el sillón. Bajó la mirada hasta sus rodillas donde admiró el delicado bordado de la túnica que vestía y que era de otra sino la esposa del hombre que se sentaba a su lado.

-Mírame-esa fue una orden, una orden clara y directa que ella no podía desobedecer. Fue por eso que alzó su rostro lentamente y se encontró con la cara de aquel niñato insoportable de la escuela que jugó a hacerse el malvado y las cosas le salieron mal, con los ojos grises que recordaba asustados en medio de una sala sombría cuando un Cruciatus partía su alma por la mitad, con los labios de un hombre que había redimido todos sus pecados y que se había atrevido a vivir luego del desastre.

-Sabías que todo terminaría así...-murmuró ella mirándolo largamente pero no sabía muy bien si se refería a esa visita en su mansión de veraneo o a toda su vida en general.

-Por supuesto... Si no, no hubiese sido tan divertido-sonrió de medio lado y acarició la mejilla de su invitada suavemente-. Granger, debes admitirlo, soy irresistible.

Y lo próximo que sintió Draco fueron los labios de Hermione encima de los suyos, mientras sus lágrimas saladas mojaban las mejillas de ambos al besarse y entregarse todo lo que tenían, o más bien, todo aquello que les quedaba luego de haber vivido y la mitad de sus vidas.

Ella sintió como si la deslizaran dentro de un tubo muy delgado y el aire de todo el mundo no fuera suficiente para sus pulmones, entonces descubrió que se habían aparecido nuevamente en la habitación principal de la casa.

Él dejó que ella se sentara sobre su regazo mientras le torturaba desprendiendo cada prenda con una velocidad pasmosamente lenta. Se inclinó lo suficiente para que su cabello le rozara el pecho y sus labios susurraran cerca de su oído:

-¿Qué demonios le pusiste a mi té?-él abrió los ojos sorprendido y sólo atinó a soltar una suave carcajada mientras daba una vuelta brusca sobre la cama para dejarla nuevamente bajo su control. Ella esperó una respuesta pero Draco se encargó de convencerla por medio de otras cosas que al final no todo era tan malo.

-Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta...-susurró él mientras sus labios pasaban por su cuello y como respuesta, el cuerpo de Hermione se arqueaba en contra del suyo.

-Deberías dejar de subestimarme, Malfoy...-alcanzó a contestar ella con los ojos cerrados tratando de encontrar el aire que había escapado de sus pulmones. Él sonrió una vez más y sólo dijo:  
-Lo mismo que a Lovegood en su viaje solitario a las selvas de Suramérica y que a la pequeña comadreja Weasley en la fiesta de celebración cuando compré a las Holyhead Harpies...

Hermione no se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo, sus amigas ya le habían relatado esas historias y no podía hasta ese momento comprender que era lo que le habían visto a ese desabrido y antipático de Malfoy (la diferencia es que ellas habían estado solteras en esas épocas).

-No me has dicho que es...-su voz sonó entrecortada y su ser tembló completo bajo las manos expertas de Draco que comenzaron a moverse cada vez más al sur de su cuerpo.

-Sólo debo decirte que no te obliga a hacer nada que no quieras... Ahora dilo, confiésame lo irresistible que soy.

Y en ese momento, cuando la ropa era cosa del pasado y sus cuerpos volvieron a unirse en un revoltijo de sábanas, sudor y brisa marina, Hermione encontró la fuerza suficiente para resistirse al hechizo de sumisión: Rió ligeramente como una chiquilla y besándolo mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, musitó:

-Primero muerta, Malfoy.

Y Draco sonrió mientras el roce de sus cuerpos aumentaba y les acercaba cada vez más a la cima de un clímax esperado, porque tratándose de Hermione Granger, mantenerla todavía debajo de él, era toda una hazaña.

Esperó con paciencia que la mujer finalizara de buen humor la tarde y por eso puso todo su empeño en que recordara con deleite lo que sucedía entre ellos, porque lo que tendría que pedirle a continuación de seguro no le agradaría ni un poco.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y si no... Bueno, T_T me esforzaré más y azotaré más a mis musos para poder seguir publicando con intervalos de tiempos decentes =) como ahora.**

**Besos,**

**Londony**


End file.
